


CULPA

by Liarian



Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-08-19 04:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 24,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20203750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liarian/pseuds/Liarian
Summary: Anduin Lothar ha perdido el norte. Taria, desesperada por recuperar a su hermano, pedirá ayuda a Khadgar. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede suceder cuando un Comandante demasiado testarudo no quiere reconocer que necesita ayuda?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [GUILT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20203891) by [Lost_In_Translation (Liarian)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liarian/pseuds/Lost_In_Translation)

Anduin nunca había sido el mayor fan del Festival del Invierno pero nunca antes el fulgor de las lucecitas le había parecido tan ofensivo. Su centelleo teñía las calles de Ventormenta en tonos azules, dorados, verdes y rojos. Decenas de abetos decoraban las plazas de la ciudad. Taria los había hecho traer desde Kharanos intentando recrear un invierno inexistente en los climas temperados típicos del Bosque de Elwynn. El Barrio de los Mercaderes hervía de gente riendo, gritando y cantando. Era como si hubieran olvidado que estaban en guerra. La alegría parecía seguirlo a todas partes. En La Rosa Áurea las rondas pagadas no cesaban y la cerveza corría por las mesas en abundancia. Anduin sólo quería un rincón tranquilo en el que emborracharse en paz pero era imposible escapar de tanta festividad. El vaso vacío entre sus dedos le recordó porque se sometía a aquella tortura.

El grueso cristal del culo del vaso chocó con un golpe seco contra la madera de la barra consiguiendo la atención del camarero. Anduin lo vio respirar hondo antes de volver a plantarse ante él con una sonrisa forzada. El crío no debía ser mucho mayor que Callan. Al fondo alguien había vuelto a pedir un brindis y las réplicas se multiplicaban con buenos deseos para el nuevo año y felicitaciones navideñas. Era como si nadie recordara que no hacía ni un mes que habían enterrado a Llane. No hacía ni un mes que una traidora le había clavado un puñal en la espalda.

–Necesito algo más fuerte si tengo que aguantar más gilipolleces– lo más triste es que Anduin incluso ahora la quería.

–Señor,– el crío se le acercó con la botella de bourbon descorchada y llenándole el vaso de nuevo añadió –quizá debería dejarlo por hoy.

Anduin se lo bebió de un trago, se secó la humedad de los labios con el dorso de la mano y con una mirada tosca exigió otro whiskey. El crío borró la sonrisa de la cara.

–¿Por qué no se va a casa?

Anduin no pudo evitar reírse. ¡Casa! ¡Casa, decía el crío! Como si tuviera una casa a la que volver. Lo único que tenía eran cuatro paredes en las que regodearse en sus fracasos. Algunos parroquianos empezaron a mirarlo. Que se jodieran si les estaba estropeando la noche. No merecían olvidar todo lo que se había perdido. Callan había muerto. La muerte de Callan le había arrebatado lo poco que aún le quedaba. Se suponía que los hijos sobrevivían a los padres pero ni siquiera en eso había sido capaz de ser un buen padre. Todos los que le importaban iban muriendo a su alrededor mientras él seguía aquí ocupando espacio inútilmente.

–¿Sabes? Toda mi vida culpé a Callan por la muerte de su madre. Me faltarían dedos para contar las veces que deseé que muriera. Sólo quería que me devolvieran a Cally, mi preciosa Cally. No fui capaz de querer a mi hijo como se merecía– no tenía demasiado claro que lo había hecho empezar a hablar. –No tengo ni idea de si realmente quería ser soldado o si se había llegado a enamorar. Siempre había cosas más importantes y ya tendríamos tiempo pero mi hijo está muerto,– Anduin se alzó imponente y sin medir su fuerza volvió a estampar el culo del vaso contra el tablero –así que ponme esa puta copa.

El crío se alejó encongiendose en sí mismo.

–Menos lobos– Una mano lo cogió del hombro y lo hizo trastabillar contra las patas del taburete. El interior de la taberna había quedado en silencio. La gente lo miraba como si fuera una atracción de feria. –¿Qué tal si nos tranquilizamos?

–No estaba hablando contigo– Anduin empujó al grandullón que parecía quererlo poner en su sitio. –¿Tan difícil es que le sirvan a uno una copa?– y volvió a sentarse.

Anduin sólo quería seguir bebiendo en paz. No había querido hacer otra cosa pero parecía que alguien había decidido que necesitaba una lección.

–No lo hagas– escupió con voz amenazante cuando volvió a notar la mano del grandullón sobre el hombro. Anduin se agachó para ganar el poco espacio que necesitaba para girar en sí mismo y asestar un primer golpe en la boca del estómago para acto seguido, reventarle la nariz.

–¡Joder!– empezó a gritar el grandullón. La nariz sangraba como un cerdo el día de la matanza. Un segundo hombre iba a saltar a la liza cuando el tabernero intervino.

–¿Qué está pasando aquí?– El tabernero frunció el ceño, aún cargado con el barril de cerveza a los hombros. –Vosotros dos, largo.– Señaló al grandullón y a su amigo. Girándose hacia Anduin continuó –Puedes pagar la cuenta y largarte o puedo echarte. No me importa cuán importante seas. ¿Qué va a ser?

Anduin se alzó y trastabilló con sus propios pies perdiendo por un momento el equilibrio. Intentando recuperar algo de dignidad, se irguió dejando unas monedas de oro sobre el tablero. Escupiendo al suelo, empezó a desfilar entre miradas de burla.

Aún faltaban horas para medianoche cuando Anduin se encontró en medio de las calles de Ventormenta. El viento gélido le golpeaba las mejillas y las bajas temperaturas empezaban a apremiarle la vejiga. A pesar del frío y la oscuridad, la plaza Mayor estaba abarrotada. La gente cantaba y bailaba mientras los niños correteaban alrededor del abeto gigantesco engalanado con guirnaldas doradas.

En un instante la amargura, la rabia y la impotencia se convirtieron en odio. En ese momento odió como nunca había sabido que se podía odiar. Odió a los niños y a los viejos, a todos. Era un odio visceral que le nublaba cualquier raciocinio. Lo había sacrificado todo por ellos y sin embargo reían despreocupados mientras la vida no hacía más que arrebatarle una tras otra todas las cosas que le importaban. El árbol, con sus luces centelleantes, era un insulto a los cadáveres de tantos buenos hombres abandonados en los campos de batalla para alimentar a los cuervos. Su vejiga seguía reclamando atención y el abeto seguía riéndose de él. Era una venganza mezquina, pero se recreó en ella, bajándose los pantalones sin importarte quién estuviera mirando. Que les quedara claro lo que el León pensaba de todos ellos y de sus celebraciones. Aún con los pantalones bajados se giró para ver las caras de incredulidad de niños y adultos y gritó:

–¡Qué creéis que estáis mirando!

Anduin reconoció a los dos guardias que habían sido recompensados con la humillante tarea de salvar a su Comandante. Su hermana jugaba sucio. Karos se acercó hasta él mientras uno de los críos que había servido con él durante la primera invasión orca intentaba dispersar a la gente que se había congregado a su alrededor. Un buen crío. No recordaba su nombre. Retirado del servicio cuando un hachazo mal dado lo había dejado tullido. Había tenido suerte.

–Comandante,– susurró Karos –¿por qué no nos acompañas?

–Teniente,– Anduin se le abrazó –Taria no debería haberte mandado. Es el festival de invierno– rió –como todo el mundo no deja de recordarme. Toda esta gente no lo entiende… Lo que nosotros hemos visto. Viven felices en su ignorancia– y volviéndose a erguir gritó señalando a los espectadores que aún quedaban en la plaza –¡Me meo en su ignorancia!

–Lothar,– Karos intentaba hacerle bajar el tono mientras a duras penas conseguía subirle los pantalones –venga, vámonos.

Anduin se dejó guiar entre las calles que llevaban hasta el Castillo de Ventormenta. Arrastrando los pies y riéndose cada vez que pensaba en el charco a los pies del árbol. Llane lo hubiese llamado justicia poética.

El agua helada lo despertó de golpe. Igual que si fuera un perro, se sacudió el agua de encima y se restregó los ojos apergaminados intentando recordar dónde coño estaba. La cabeza le martilleaba y parecía tener agujas clavándose tras sus córneas. No le costó mucho reconocer los barrotes de las celdas en las mazmorras.

–Ugh– gimoteó cuando la luz de una antorcha agudizó aún más el dolor de cabeza.

–¿Qué clase de espectáculo crees que diste anoche?– Al otro lado de los barrotes, Taria lo observaba tan perfecta como siempre. –Vergüenza, Anduin. El León de Azeroth es lo único que aún les hace tener esperanza en la victoria ¿y qué hacías tú?– Su mirada parecía querer fulminarlo allí mismo.

–¿Cómo puedes soportarlo?– Anduin cerró los ojos para no ver más el reproche en el rostro de Taria. No se molestó en moverse del suelo empapado. No había nada que hacer por sus pantalones embarrados y más le valía quemar toda la ropa que llevaba encima en cuanto saliera de allí.

–¿El qué? ¿Seguir viviendo?– Taria espetó –¡Tengo dos hijos y una ciudad que gobernar! Pero a veces me pregunto si a ti los vivos te importamos. Anduin, eres mi hermano, pero no voy a dejar que nos hundamos contigo. La Luz sabe que hemos perdido demasiado pero después de lo de anoche no me dejas otra opción. Quedas relevado de tu puesto.

–¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No puedes hacerme esto!– Anduin se levantó, consciente del aspecto lamentable que debía ofrecer, con hebras de paja enredadas en el pelo y apestando a sudor.

–Puedo hacerlo y lo he hecho.– Taria se mostró recia –Pareces olvidar que antes que tu hermana soy tu Reina.

–¡Taria!– Anduin se tiró contra los barrotes y agarrado a ellos empezó a zarandearlos –¡Taria!– gritaba desesperado al ver a Taria alejarse y abandonar las mazmorras –¡Sabes que me necesitas! ¡Ventormenta me necesita! ¡No hay nadie más preparado para dirigir las tropas contra los orcos!

Taria siguió andando con paso firme hasta que se perdió al final de las escaleras. Anduin siguió gritando mucho tiempo después de que Taria lo hubiese abandonado.

Las horas en una celda parecían pasar de otra manera. A veces, casi podían palparse escurriéndose entre los dedos. Llegar a un instante del día muy deprisa para luego tener la impresión de haber vuelto hacia atrás. Anduin había estado convencido que Taria volvería a buscarlo, pero había sido Karos quién había subido con él esas escaleras que parecían llevar a otro mundo. Días más tarde, sus entrañas todavía parecían gritar desesperadas.

La muerte de Callan había sido una tempestad cargada de ira, un río arrollándolo todo a su paso. Había sido odio y venganza. Llegar hasta el final a toda costa. Ganar o morir. Perder su rango de Comandante no tenía nada de eso. Sólo vergüenza. Anduin había evitado La Rosa Áurea desde el desastre que había sido el Festival de Invierno pero era difícil olvidar que ya no era Comandante cuando los soldados estaban en todas partes: haciendo guardia, entrenando en el patio del Castillo o bebiendo en las tabernas enfundados en los colores azules y dorados de la ciudad. A veces era como haber vuelto a esos primeros meses tras la muerte de Cally. Nada tenía sentido. No recordaba la última vez que había estado sobrio desde su visita a las mazmorras. Villadorada parecía un lugar tan bueno como cualquier otro para languidecer y encontrar el olvido en el fondo de una botella. Los días pasaban envueltos en una bruma que lo diluía todo. Anduin era como un león al que le habían arrancado las garras y los colmillos.

–¡Karosh!– intentó levantarse y darle un abrazo pero no tenía el equilibrio necesario para algo tan complicado –¿Hash venido a devolverme el pueshto?

–De momento se lo estoy guardando, Señor– Karos había quedado al mando mientras seguía vigente su suspensión –Todos estamos ansiosos por que regrese.

–Taria quiere arruinarme la vida– intentó beber del vaso vacío. Frunció el ceño sin entender porque no había nada –Karosh… tú shi lo entiendesh. Me miran. No dejan de mirar.

Anduin recostó la cabeza contra sus brazos y cerró los ojos. La madera estaba fría contra sus mejillas. Quizá si se quedaba dormido no volvería a despertar.

–Eshtán muertos por mi culpa– Anduin levantó un brazo apuntando al cielo.

–También sobrevivimos gracias a ti– Karos se sentó a su lado y pidió una pinta.

Anduin no pudo evitar la risa se incredulidad. Ni siquiera había podido salvar a Callan. Que no estuvieran todos muertos sólo había sido suerte. No estaban preparados. Pero si los orcos volvían a atacar… No… Cuando los orcos volvieran a atacar, sus hombres merecían que al menos su Comandante estuviera allí para morir con ellos.


	2. Chapter 2

La muerte de Medivh había convertido Karazhan en un mausoleo. De lo que no hacía tantos meses había sido un desfiladero hermoso coronado por bosques de robles y encinas no quedaba más que tierra gris. Los pocos viajeros que se aventuraban a acercarse hasta las puertas de la Torre hablaban de criaturas extrañas en los alrededores. La luz de la luna apenas conseguía llegar a reflejarse en un suelo en el que ni la más sufrida hierba conseguía arraigar.

En medio de aquella desolación los días parecían no tener inicio ni fin. Las noches sin estrellas dejaban paso a días grises. Khadgar no recordaba la última vez que había visto la luz del sol. Vivía sumergido en una vorágine de libros, pergaminos y manuscritos. Karazhan era una fuente inagotable de conocimiento. Daba igual que mencionara el mundo de origen de los orcos, el consejo de Tirisfal o los orígenes primitivos de la brujería, Khadgar devoraba con el ansia de un ave rapaz cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudarlo a entender la magia vil. Pese a sus esfuerzos, no parecía estar más cerca de saber cómo cerrar el Portal Oscuro si los orcos volvían a abrirlo.

El chillido de un grifo resonó en todo el desfiladero. Khadgar dejó los libros desperdigados en su orden caótico y se dirigió a uno de los bancales exteriores. El suelo estaba empapado por la lluvia que había estado cayendo insistente toda la mañana y, que aún ahora, calaba en su toga. El animal planeaba en círculos alrededor de la torre suavizando su descenso. Un leve temblor se apoderó de sus manos ante la posibilidad de que fuera Lothar.

El grifo aterrizó sobre sus patas traseras con las alas todavía extendidas. Su plumaje de un tono verde-azulado contrastaba con el pelaje dorado de su fisonomía de león. No era el mismo animal en el que había visto volar a Lothar innumerables veces. 

–Guardián Khadgar– el hombre se inclinó en una reverencia.

–Técnicamente, Medivh fue el último Guardián.– Khadgar suspiró al oír el título. –Yo sólo soy el heredero de una torre polvorienta.

–Le traigo una misiva urgente.– El mensajero continuó haciendo caso omiso al comentario. Khadgar observó el sello cerúleo. El león de Ventormenta se distinguía perfectamente en el bajo-relieve. El animal volvió a emprender el vuelo junto con su jinete levantando barro y agua del suelo.

Khadgar se sentó en su estudio y observó detenidamente la rúbrica de la Casa Real antes de romper el sello. No era la primera vez que llegaban noticias desde Ventormenta pero sí la primera que la Reina Regente le escribía personalmente. Con cuidado, cogió uno de sus abrecartas plateados y con su ayuda desenrolló el manuscrito. La escritura era de trazos largos y elegantes y rezaba:

_ “Mi muy querido Khadgar, _

_ Espero que mi carta te encuentre en buen ánimo. Te escribo por una situación que me preocupa desde ya hace demasiado tiempo. Cómo sabes, mi hermano ha padecido grandes pérdidas que lo han sumido en una situación de estupor que parece querer consumirlo. Sus problemas parecen haber empeorado en las últimas semanas y temo llegar a perderlo si algo no cambia pronto. _

_ En mi ignorancia, creí necesario apartarlo de sus obligaciones pero la inactividad lo ha hundido aún más en su miseria. No soy capaz de reconocer a mi propio hermano en la sombra que se arrastra por los rincones intentando hallarse en el fondo de una copa. Temo lo que pueda suceder si retorna a sus obligaciones como Comandante del Ejército de Ventormenta pero más temo que la falta de sentido que encuentra ahora mismo en su propia existencia lo aboque a una tumba temprana. _

_ Por favor, como hermana de un alma enferma, te suplico, retorna a Ventormenta. Mis últimas esperanzas residen en que tu voz llegue donde el resto parecemos ser mudos. Khadgar, en numerosas ocasiones has demostrado ser digno de mi amistad y respeto. Te lo suplico, acepta mi petición por el afecto que nos une. _

_ Su Majestad, _

_ Taria Wrynn, Reina Regente de Ventormenta” _

Khadgar sostuvo la carta entre sus manos largo tiempo. Los problemas de Lothar con la bebida no eran ningún secreto para cualquiera que hubiera pasado diez minutos con el Comandante pero ¿qué esperaba la Reina que hiciera? Khadgar era el menos adecuado para hacerlo entrar en razón. Aún tenía clavado en la memoria el funeral del Rey. Lothar ni siquiera lo había mirado a la cara para aceptar su pésame. Quizá Khadgar en sí mismo era un recuerdo demasiado doloroso de todo lo que había perdido, no lo sabía. Por el bien de ambos ese mismo día decidió regresar a Karazhan. Su última tarde en la ciudad, Khadgar había intentado despedirse. Quizá no fueran precisamente amigos, pero después de todo lo que habían sufrido juntos… Khadgar esperó hasta el último momento, creyendo que Lothar aparecería pero no fue así. Volver a Ventormenta no podía traerle nada bueno. Sabía que era una locura pero en algún rincón Khadgar seguía creyendo que para Lothar también había significado algo.

Sin mucho esfuerzo, Khadgar dejó la magia fluir por sus venas. Era capaz de sentir las líneas Ley que recorrían el subsuelo alimentando su conjuro. Sus iris desaparecieron bajo el resplandor cerúleo del poder arcano. A su alrededor, Karazhan se desvaneció dejando paso a los suelos de piedra caliza con sus decoraciones de cenefas azuladas. Los últimos rastros del hechizo apenas habían terminado de desvanecerse cuando los guardias apostados en la Sala del Trono lo rodearon, espadas desenvainadas. La noticia de su llegada se extendió entre los muros del castillo como la pólvora.

Un hombre, enjuto y entrado en años, se abrió paso entre los guardias y frunció el ceño en lo que parecía ser disgusto. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Khadgar se avergonzó de su capa raída, de un tono más cercano al gris ceniciento que a su azul marino original y del cuero desgastado de sus botas. Su flequillo, que tras muchos meses de abandono le caía sobre los ojos tampoco estaba ayudando demasiado.

–Guardián.– El chambelán se inclinó en una reverencia. –Su Majestad, la Reina Taria Wrynn, ha solicitado verlo en sus aposentos– y sin más demora echó a andar. El hombre avanzaba orgulloso incluso en su avanzada edad y Khadgar se apresuró en seguirlo.

El chambelán lo condujo hasta una sala ostentosamente decorada que parecía ser la antecámara de los aposentos de la Reina. El león dorado, símbolo eminente de la ciudad se podía encontrar en la mayoría de los muebles e incluso en los tapices que colgaban de las paredes. La Reina sonrió nada más verlo y se le abalanzó para envolverlo en un abrazo. El gesto lo pilló totalmente desprevenido y sin saber qué hacer.

–No creo que puedas llegar a imaginar lo feliz que me hace tenerte de vuelta en Ventormenta– la reina rompió el abrazo y volvió a sonreír, los ojos brillando por la emoción. –Señor Reimer, puede dejarnos.– Con un simple gesto excusó al chambelán.

La mujer parecía haber envejecido en el tiempo que hacía que no se veían. Los mechones blancos que recorrían sus sienes le daban un toque distinguido pero las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos hablaban de malos momentos. La muerte del Rey Wrynn no había sido fácil para nadie pero la Reina había perdido mucho más que eso.

–¿Cómo están las cosas por Karazhan? No debe haber resultado sencillo volver tras la muerte de Medivh.– la Reina se sentó en uno de los divanes damasquinos que rodeaban la mesita para el té y lo invitó a hacer lo mismo.

–Es difícil decirlo. Karazhan es peculiar y aunque el Guardián ya no esté alguien tiene que encargarse de protegerla.– Khadgar se sentó frente a ella y cogió uno de los dulces que había sobre la mesita –Tenemos nuestros más y nuestros menos. A veces puede ser un poco temperamental.– Khadgar mordió el buñuelo y se relamió los dedos manchados de azúcar –Su Majestad, ¿por qué estoy aquí realmente? Los dos sabemos que no es Karazhan lo que te preocupa.

–Anduin...– la Reina suspiró jugando con las arrugas en la sobrefalda. Su mirada parecía perdida en el infinito –Anduin tiene la mala costumbre de actuar como si sus problemas no existieran. Primero la muerte de Callan. Llane. Medivh. La traición de Garona. Han sido demasiadas cosas y

–Y quieres que convenza a Lothar, ¿de qué? Primero tendría que decidir escuchar algo de lo que tenga que decir– Khadgar apoyó los codos en la mesilla para mirarla más de cerca –Eso no va a pasar.

–Puedo obligarle a escuchar.

–¡Oh!– Khadgar se echó a reír. –Eso me encantaría verlo. ¿Pero qué crees que puedo hacer que no hayas podido tú misma? Eres su hermana, te quiere

–¡Tharia!– Como si su mera mención lo hubiese invocado, Lothar abrió la puerta de la alcoba de un golpe.

Khadgar no pudo evitar quedar petrificado al verlo. Su aspecto era lamentable. Lothar olía peor que una destilería y el simple hecho de tenerlo cerca le provocó dolor de cabeza.

–Señor Lothar– el chambelán seguía a Lothar, su perfecta compostura completamente rota ante el huracán que era el guerrero.

–¿¡Qué hashe él aquí!?– el dedo lo apuntó acusador, el desprecio evidente en sus palabras. Khadgar no pudo evitar observar como el sudor goteaba frente abajo pegándole los mechones grasientos a las sienes. Las ojeras le daban un aspecto calavérico.

–Está aquí porque yo lo he convocado– la Reina se alzó y respondió tajante. –No recuerdo que necesite tu permiso para invitar a quien yo quiera a mi ciudad.

–¿Un mago?– graznó Lothar –Todosh ratash traicioneras– la Reina lo silenció de un guantazo. Por un momento, el hombre pareció serenarse.

–Khadgar es el único motivo de que sigamos vivos.– En eso momento no quedaba ni rastro de la hermana de Lothar en su tono de voz. –Sin él, no hubiésemos tenido ninguna oportunidad contra los orcos. Puedes tener por seguro que mientras exista la más remota posibilidad de que vuelvan a abrir el Portal Oscuro voy a contar con su consejo.

La tensión se podía casi palpar en el ambiente. No era la primera vez que Khadgar se había encontrado en situaciones incómodas pero nunca antes había deseado desaparecer. No pudo evitar rebuscar en su zurrón la runa de teletransporte que lo devolvería a Karazhan. La piedra, lista y perfecta, cosquilleaba entre sus dedos. Allí, sus libros al menos no deseaban que se fundiera con el suelo.

–Será mejor que os deje solos.– Khadgar intentó retirarse de la contienda. –Estaré

–No, no te preocupes– la Reina lo cogió por el brazo sin dejar de mirar fijamente a su hermano –Anduin ya se marchaba. Me encantaría que me pusieras al día de tus estudios y aún no hemos tenido tiempo de discutirlo.

–Por p-por supuesto– Khadgar titubeó.

Lothar escupió al suelo y sin mediar palabra salió pegando un portazo. El golpe seco hizo temblar los estandartes colgados en las paredes. Khadgar suspiró. Sabía que eran esperanzas vanas pero creía que quizás podría salvar algo de lo que por un instante habían compartido entre las ruinas de karazhan. Lo sabía, pero ello no lo hacía menos doloroso. La magia era parte de él. No había nada que salvar cuando el desprecio provenía de algo tan innato. Romper su vínculo con lo arcano era como pedirle que dejara de respirar.


	3. Chapter 3

Lothar estaba tumbado boca arriba en la cama incapaz de moverse. La cabeza le daba vueltas y estaba convencido de que si intentaba ponerse de pie acabaría vomitando. Las botellas vacías se acumulaban en el suelo. Taria era estúpida si creía que saldría algo bueno de tener un mago en la ciudad. Se suponía que Medivh iba a protegerlos. Pero el Guardián había conducido los orcos hasta Azeroth. Su magia había estado a punto de acabar con todo. Medivh los había salvado. El hombre. O lo que quedaba de él. ¿Por qué Khadgar iba a ser diferente? La magia le había arrebatado a su hijo.

Como un anciano artrósico se giró sobre sí mismo y alargó el brazo buscando algo que llevarse a la boca. Las botellas vacías rodaron por el suelo tintineando unas contra otras y alejando la única que aún se podía aprovechar. Intentó alcanzarla sin levantarse de la cama, pero era imposible. Despacio se tiró al suelo y se arrastró. Desde allí abajo pudo ver las puntas de los zapatos de Taria. Su hermana lo miraba como si fuera un gusano. Sin ningún miramiento, Taria se agachó y cogió la botella que tanto esfuerzo le había costado alcanzar.

–Devuélveme eso– intentó levantarse, pero sólo consiguió quedar sentado en el suelo ante las protestas de su estómago.

–Ya has tenido suficiente– Anduin podía verla observar el estado deplorable en el que se encontraba la habitación. El olor a cerrado y a rancio impregnaba las paredes y los muebles. Era posible que alguna cena se estuviera pudriendo en algún rincón. Anduin había echado al servicio hacía ya más de un mes y no les había dejado entrar desde entonces.

–Querías tu puesto de Comandante.– Taria suspiró derrotada –Es tuyo.

–¿Por qué?– Anduin preguntó receloso del ofrecimiento de Taria. –¿Por qué ahora?

–Tenías razón– viéndola sentada en la cama intentando ocupar el menor espacio posible, Anduin no pudo evitar recordar a la Taria de su infancia –Te necesito. Las Casas Nobles están intentando despedazar el Reino aprovechando mi debilidad. Es el legado de mi hijo y no puedo librar esa batalla sin ti. Tu reputación es lo único que los mantiene a raya.

–Eh– Anduin se sentó a su lado estrechándola en sus brazos –No estas sola, Taria. Lo siento, lo siento.

–No me hagas perderte a ti también– las lágrimas de su hermana empaparon el lino de su camisa.

–No vas a perderme– susurró acariciándole los cabellos.

Por primera vez en meses, Anduin sonrió al oír los gritos y los golpes del entrechocar de las espadas. Karos lo esperaba en el cuadrado de entrenamiento con el rostro sereno.

–¿Has venido a devolverme el puesto?– Anduin lo abrazó y le dio una palmada en la espalda nada más verlo.

–Ya le dije que sólo se lo estaba guardando.– Sonriendo añadió –Me alegro de verlo, Señor.

–Me alegro de estar de vuelta.

Los hombres corearon su nombre mientras Anduin los saludaba a todos. Había muchas caras nuevas, pero se alegró de ver a la mayoría de los que habían sobrevivido con él la guerra contra los orcos. El dolor de cabeza no lo dejó en paz en toda la mañana hasta que decidió engañarlo con trago de whiskey. Se notaba los músculos agarrotados tras demasiado tiempo ocioso. Había algo liberador en el sudor que no olía a nada más que a sudor y en las punzadas en piernas y brazos. Camuflado entre los numerosos curiosos que solían contemplar los entrenamientos de la Guardia de Ventormenta distinguió perfectamente la toga del mago. Anduin sabía que seguía en la ciudad pero hasta ese momento había conseguido evitarlo.

–¿Algún problema?– Karos se giró para ver que estaba mirando Anduin. –Oh– hizo un leve gesto de cabeza al atar cabos.

–Ignóralo, no vale la pena– Anduin frunció el ceño incapaz de seguir su propio consejo.

El día terminó dónde siempre solían terminar. En El Orgullo del León las rondas se repetían una tras otra mientras brindaban  _ a su salud _ . Era irónico celebrar con cerveza y whisky su retorno cuando eran una parte muy importante de lo que lo había dejado en el ostracismo en un primer lugar. Anduin no tenía ni idea de cómo había salido la conversación sobre el mago pero antes de darse cuenta se encontró rodeado de gente haciendo preguntas estúpidas.

–No lo necesitamos para nada– gruñó la cuarta vez que alguien le preguntó cuan fuerte era el mago.

Parecía que ya ni en la posada iba a poder encontrar algo de paz. El mago estaba en boca en todo el mundo. Lo llamaban “Guardián”, como si tuviera algún derecho a ese título.

Los últimos días de invierno transcurrían en medio de una frágil normalidad. Aunque la guerra parecía no haber hecho mella en Ventormenta, la tensión empezaba a respirarse en el aire. La falta de noticias desde el sur era preocupante. Si los orcos conseguían controlar el paso entre las montañas Crestagrana, Ventormenta quedaría aislada de Forjaz y las armas de los enanos. En la última semana, el mago no se había perdido ninguno de los entrenamientos y Anduin tenía claro que su presencia no era mera casualidad.

Aún no había salido el sol cuando Anduin salió con paso decidido, cruzando el puente que separaba el Castillo de Ventormenta del resto de la ciudad. El aire todavía olía a madrugada. En el Barrio de los Enanos las forjas nunca se apagaban. Los pocos que ya estaban despiertos a esas horas intempestivas, lo saludaron al reconocerlo. Todo el mundo sabía que el mago tenía una habitación alquilada en El Tonel Dorado. Tras preguntar al Tabernero, Anduin subió las escaleras de dos en dos y llamó con cierta impaciencia.

El mago parecía que acabara de levantarse cuando al fin abrió la puerta, enrollado en una manta y con manchas de tinta en el rostro.

–¿Lothar?– preguntó aún medio dormido frotándose el sueño de los ojos–¿Qué

–Tenemos que hablar.– Anduin pasó sin esperar invitación. La habitación era generosa, con una cama espaciosa y un buen escritorio junto a la ventana. Anduin se apoyó en él sin ninguna consideración por los libros y pergaminos con los que el mago tenía que haber estado trabajando.

–Buenos días Khadgar, ¿puedo pasar?– el mago rebuznó –¡Cómo no! ¡Adelante! Cómo si estuvieras en tu casa.

–No tengo tiempo para tonterías– Lothar se quedó mirando los manuscritos sobre la mesa. Reconoció la letra del mago en algunos de ellos. Había diagramas del Portal Oscuro y fórmulas que fue incapaz de entender. –¿Por qué no has vuelto a tu torre, conjurador?

–Porque una amiga me pidió ayuda– el mago contestó rechinando los dientes.

–Taria debería dejar de inmiscuirse.– Anduin gruñó casi escupiendo las palabras –No necesito que un mago imberbe me haga de niñera. Lárgate y haznos un favor a todos. –continuó alzando el rostro y clavando la mirada en el otro hombre. –Muerto no le sirves para nada a nadie.

–¿Y de qué va a servir que tus hombres mueran porque eres demasiado orgulloso para reconocer que necesitas ayuda?– el mago gritó alzando los brazos en desesperación.

–¡No necesito ayuda!– Anduin se levantó y sin miramientos empotró al mago contra la pared agarrándolo por el cuello de la toga. Estaba harto de que todo el mundo decidiera que era lo que le convenía.

–Lothar– el poder arcano empezaba a arremolinarse en los ojos del mago – S-suéltame.

–¿O qué?– lo retó. –No tienes ni idea de lo que significa la guerra, de lo que es perder a tus hombres ante un enemigo que te supera en todos los aspectos. ¿Qué es lo que crees que puedes hacer por mí? ¿Eh? Dime, ¿qué diferencia significó para Callan?

–Lothar...– el mago parecía haber pedido el ánimo para seguir discutiendo –tu hermana se preocupa por ti. Aún tienes gente que te quiere. Has conseguido ignorarme hasta ahora. Ignórame sólo unos días más, por ella.

–¿Cuántos van a ser unos días más?– Anduin frunció el ceño, incapaz de borrar el recuerdo de las lágrimas de su hermana.

–Déjame acompañaros en vuestra próxima misión,– el mago hablaba con resignación en la voz –sólo estaba vez. En cuanto regresemos volveré a mi torre y a mis libros.

–Sólo esta vez– soltó al mago sin ningún tipo de miramiento. Unos días más de soportar la presencia del mago y podría olvidarse para siempre del otro hombre. Sin darle tiempo a réplica, Anduin abandonó la habitación haciendo retumbar las paredes de madera con un portazo.


	4. Chapter 4

El primer día de primavera, trescientos soldados cruzaron las puertas de Ventormenta hacia una suerte desconocida. El León de Azeroth abría la marcha con Karos junto a él. Los estandartes de la ciudad ondeaban orgullosos en las almenaras y parecían despedirse de ellos. El sol se reflejaba en las armaduras de los hombresmientras marchaban en formación, cruzando el Bosque de Elwynn. Ventormenta entera parecía estar en las calles para vitorear a sus campeones.

Las planicies de cultivos que se extendían desde Villadorada hasta el Aserradero de la Vega del Este facilitaban que la compañía avanzara a buen ritmo. Anduin no pudo evitar mirar a su alrededor. Entre las tropas, se oían las risas y los gritos de euforia. El mago cabalgaba entre ellos, con la mirada puesta en el camino. Había demasiados críos que nunca habían vivido lo que realmente significaba la guerra, que no conocían el terror de mirar un orco a los ojos y saber que no eras ni más fuerte ni más listo que aquella criatura enorme que amenazaba con aplastarte el cráneo de un martillazo. Algunos de ellos no podían haber cumplido todavía los dieciséis años. Incluso Callan había sido mayor que la mayoría cuando al fin había descubierto lo que realmente era una batalla. Anduin asaltó su odre y dejó que el sabor del bourbon lo ayudara a exorcisar sus demonios. No era algo que se pudiera permitir cuando tantas vidas dependían de él. En su mente, la orografía de Elwynn y las tierras del sur eran como un tablero de ajedrez en el que sus hombres no eran más que peones situándose en posición para hacer jaque.

Su primer alto era Tres Caminos. El cruce era de vital importancia para el abastecimiento de la ciudad y el mantenimiento de las comunicaciones con sus aliados al norte mientras significaba mantener la amenaza orca contenida en el sur. Según los informes del IV:7, los orcos habían abandonado las tierras alrededor del Portal Oscuro y se organizaban en el Pantano de las Penas. El objetivo era cerrarles el paso desde Crestagrana y atacarlos desde dos frentes. Era un plan desesperado pero necesitaban una victoria rápida si la Tesorería Real debía aguantar los costes de la campaña. Anduin suspiró al ver al mago acercarse desde las últimas líneas de la marcha cabalgando en su yegua gris. Parecía que el hombre había decidido poner trabas a las intenciones de Anduin de ignorar su existencia hasta que al fin pudiera librarse de él para siempre.

–Lothar,– el hombre lo alcanzó y saludó a Karos con una leve reverencia antes de continuar –¿cuál es el plan?

Anduin lo ignoró, sin dignarse a responder obviedades que no eran de su incumbencia.

–Podría adelantarme con algunos hombres, no debería costar demasiado.– El mago siguió hablando –Sería fácil pasar desapercibidos y podría volver a teletransportarnos

–No– Anduin lo interrumpió. No pensaba discutir. Eran sus hombres y eran sus planes. Demasiadas cosas podían salir mal.

–¿No?– el mago lo miró con incredulidad. –Pero no podemos desaprovechar

–¡He dicho que no!– alzó la voz sin dejar que el mago terminara de explicarse. –Si no estás dispuesto a acatar mis órdenes puedes volver a tu torre.

–Comandante.– Gruñó el mago, perdiéndose de nuevo entre el grueso de las tropas. Nunca su título había sonado tanto como un insulto. Anduin suspiró intentando tranquilizarse. Notó el silencio a su alrededor y las miradas de todo el mundo clavadas en su nuca. Anduin no era conocido precisamente por su paciencia, pero el mago era capaz de agotarla por completo.

El primer día de marcha los llevó hasta los lindes de Bosque de Elwynn. Se encontraban cerca de la Torre de Azora cuando al fin hicieron alto para cenar y pasar la noche. Tan cerca de Ventormenta, Anduin no esperaba encontrar problemas más graves que alguna manada de gnolls pero no tardó en repartir las guardias mientras a su alrededor empezaba a alzarse el campamento improvisado. El ánimo se mantenía vivo alrededor de las numerosa hogueras que se multiplicaban para ayudar a combatir las bajas temperaturas que aún eran normales por esa época del año una vez se ponía el sol.

La noche era clara y tranquila. Anduin se sentó en un tocón, a la sombra de la torre y alejado de todo el mundo. El viento traía consigo las historias que los soldados explicaban alrededor de la hoguera. Imaginó al mago sentado entre la multitud, escuchando absorto y no pudo evitar empezar a buscar su toga grisácea entre los corrillos de gente.

–Pareces distraído– Karos se sentó a su lado y le robó un trago de bourbon.

–Hecho de menos la época en la que nuestra mayor preocupación era la magia Vudú de los trolls.

–Fueron buenos tiempos, aquellos– Karos suspiró. –Nuestras peleas con los trolls dieron para muchas historias pero deberías escuchar algunas de las que cuenta el Guardián. –la vista del hombre parecía perdida en el infinito.

Anduin siguió su mirada hasta el corazón de una de las hogueras. El mago gesticulaba con grandilocuencia rodeado de soldados absortos en sus palabras. No necesitaba escucharlo para saber qué era lo que les estaba contando.

–¿Ahora quiere dárselas de héroe?– refunfuñó cogiendo una piedra a sus pies y haciéndola rodar por el suelo.

–No es el protagonista en las historias que cuenta– Karos se levantó dándole una palmada en la espalda. –Quizá harías bien en hablar con él.

Anduin se lo quedó mirando mientras se alejaba, dejándolo sólo con sus pensamientos. En el silencio de la noche, las palabras del mago resonaban con claridad. Anduin no quería prestarles ninguna atención, pero la voz de su consciencia sonaba demasiado como la de Karos en ese preciso instante. El corazón se le encogió al oír su nombre en boca del mago. Las palabras lo transportaron de nuevo a Karazhan. Ante él, veía a Medivh, sus ojos negros como el abismo, más demonio que hombre, pero era incapaz de reconocerse a sí mismo gritando desesperado, suplicando para que reaccionara. Era como un sueño de otra vida. El mago sonreía mientras les contaba como aquel hombre le había salvado la vida. No, Khadgar. Su nombre era Khadgar y sonreía al explicar cómo ese Lothar se había asegurado que el demonio estuviera en el centro de la fuente de maná en el momento preciso. Anduin sintió como si la tierra desapareciera bajo sus pies.


	5. Chapter 5

Al otro lado del camino, los bosques parecían desaparecer para dejar paso a los campos labrados que pintaban el paisaje en los tonos oscuros de la tierra húmeda. Las granjas, con sus tejados cerúleos, apenas eran motas dispersas en el horizonte. Khadgar seguía despierto, observando en silencio, mientras el campamento dormía a su alrededor. De vez en cuando podía oír los pasos y murmullos de los soldados de guardia. Apenas era capaz de recordar los bosques de Lordaeron, pero la granja de sus padres no podía haber sido muy distinta a la decena de granjas que habían ido dejando atrás durante la marcha. A veces, no ser capaz de recordar la cara de su madre le dejaba un regusto extraño en la boca. Aún podía oír sus llantos cuando los magos del Kirin Tor habían aparecido en casa, pero no estaba seguro si simplemente había fabricado esos recuerdos para no sentirse tan solo por las noches. Las cosas habrían sido muy distintas si hubiese nacido en una de aquellas pequeñas granjas, con sus cultivos de calabazas, tan lejos de la influencia de Dalaran. De haber nacido en Elwynn, quizá su padre no lo habría entregado al Kirin Tor y habría podido crecer y tener una infancia normal.

Normal era una palabra difícil de imaginar. No se arrepentía de sus años en Dalaran entre pergaminos y manuscritos. Al fin y al cabo, sus años con el Kirin Tor eran lo que lo habían hecho ser quién era pero por primera vez había visto otra vida. Todo era más sencillo antes de que la Reina lo convocara en Ventormenta con preocupación en el rostro. Lothar le importaba. Con todos sus defectos, seguía siendo su hermano y estaba dispuesta a luchar hasta el final. Eran familia. Y quizá ese era el problema. El Kirin Tor nunca había sido como una familia para Khadgar. Incluso entre otros magos, era un extraño. El próximo Guardián, siempre solo. La imparcialidad personificada, aislado de cualquier cosa que pudiera suponer una distracción. Todo había estado bien hasta que Lothar había sonreído al decir  _ “estoy orgulloso de ti” _ . Algo se había roto en Khadgar aquel día y no sabía cómo volver a juntar los pedazos.

–¿Problemas para dormir?– Lothar lo pilló desprevenido.

–Oh– Khadgar siguió mirando al horizonte intentando enmascarar su desconcierto. Hacía meses que no tenían una conversación amigable y Lothar había dejado ya muy clara su opinión respecto a la discusión de la mañana –No, sólo pensaba.

–Eso suele ser peligroso– Lothar se sentó a su lado y estiró las piernas guardando silencio largo rato. Khadgar lo miró de reojo intentando encontrar en su rostro alguna explicación a por qué seguía allí pero no daba la impresión que quisiera hablar.

–¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?– Khadgar rompió el silencio cuando éste ya era demasiado para su cordura.

Lothar lo miró sorprendido, casi como si se hubiese olvidado que había alguien más allí con él. –Se te da bien contar historias– dijo volviendo a clavar su vista en el suelo. La hierba que crecía bajo sus pies tenía que ser tremendamente interesante vista la atención que le prestaba el Comandante.

–No es que tenga muchas más que contar– Khadgar se encogió de hombros –y a tus soldados parece gustarles.

–Creo que nunca he llegado a agradecerte que me salvaras la vida– Lothar se entretenía lanzando pequeñas piedras contra las cenizas de una hoguera moribunda. –Siento haberme comportado como un idiota.

–No importa– Khadgar se abrazó a sus rodillas intentando hacerse lo más pequeño posible. Los dos hombres volvieron a quedarse callados mirando la oscuridad. –Será mejor que nos retiremos– Khadgar se levantó, sacudiéndose las piedrecillas y la tierra de su toga. Tras días de desprecios, no sabía qué hacer con las disculpas de Lothar. –Buenas noches, Comandante.

Khadgar se alejó del otro hombre hasta encontrar un rincón en el que tumbarse en el suelo. Cubriéndose con una de las mantas que habían repartido entre los soldados, cerró los ojos. La brisa nocturna arrastraba el olor del sotobosque y las gotas de rocío. Notaba la mirada de Lothar clavada en su figura inmóvil. El hombre siguió allí sentado largo rato.

–Buenas noches, Khadgar– Lothar contestó en un murmullo casi imperceptible.

–¡Buenos días, Señor!– una voz estridente lo despertó sin ningún tipo de compasión gritando por encima del ruido del campamento. Khadgar despertó con el corazón en la boca y el poder arcano en sus ojos. Su cerebro conectó a tiempo para entender que no había peligro y la magia murió al mismo tiempo que Khadgar suspiraba.

–No te recomiendo sobresaltar a un mago– notó sus ojos pegados por el cansancio. Era tarde cuando al fin se había quedado dormido, la escueta conversación con Lothar dando vueltas en su cabeza hasta casi el amanecer.

–El Comandante ha dado orden de no despertarle hasta que no fuera imprescindible– el soldado lo saludó orgulloso. Seguramente no estaría tan feliz si supiera cuán cerca había estado de convertirse en una oveja. Khadgar lo recordaba vagamente, una cara más entre los centenares que habían salido de Ventormenta siguiendo al León de Azeroth.

–¿Lothar?– comentó para sí, sorprendido. –¿Estás seguro?

–Señor– el soldado se despidió con un saludo militar dejando a Khadgar solo con su confusión.

La situación era tan inverosímil que Khadgar no pudo evitar buscar a Lothar con la mirada, convencido que todo era una gran broma del cosmos. No fue difícil localizarlo entre la multitud, Ser Karos junto a él mientras discutían lo que debían ser sus planes para el día. No sabía cuánto rato debía llevar observándolos cuando Lothar alzó el rostro de los mapas que parecía estar estudiando y sus miradas se cruzaron. Avergonzado, Khadgar apartó el rostro sin atreverse a volver a mirar y comprobar si había imaginado la sonrisa de Lothar.

Tenían por delante otro día de marcha hasta llegar a Tres Caminos. Khadgar le dio dos medias manzanas a su yegua para tenerla entretenida mientras volvía a ensillarla. Las tropas empezaban a desfilar, con Lothar y el resto de la caballería abriendo la marcha. Khadgar se mantenía alejado, prefiriendo la compañía de las bestias de carga que arrastraban los carros de suministros. Khadgar seguía sin acostumbrarse a que los soldados lo saludaran al pasar a su lado.

–Guardián.– El soldado que lo había despertado esa misma mañana se detuvo ante él, sus enormes ojos azules llenos de curiosidad, y le hizo una reverencia. Era la misma mirada que tantos otros dirigían al León de Azeroth. Khadgar no recordaba haber hecho nada que mereciera tal nivel de admiración.

–Antes no he tenido ocasión de preguntar cómo te llamas– Khadgar sonrió.

–Horace Hayden, Señor.– El soldado titubeó paralizado como si la magia de Khadgar lo hubiese congelado allí mismo.

–Encantado Horace– Khadgar alargó el brazo ofreciéndole su mano en saludo –Si quieres puedes llamarme Khadgar.

–Señor, Khadgar.– el soldado se cuadró y apoyando la mano contra la frente se despidió con una sonrisa en el rostro antes de salir corriendo para volver a su puesto en la formación.

Khadgar no pudo evitar reír con incredulidad al ver alejarse a Horace y perderse entre el resto de soldados.

A medida que avanzaba la mañana, el camino iba consumiéndose bajo sus pies. El verde de los bosques de Elwynn poco a poco empezó a dejar paso a los ocres de las montañas Crestagrana. Era bien entrada la tarde cuando al fin llegaron a Tres Caminos. Khadgar desmontó al oír la orden de alto y acarició el cuello de su yegua antes de apartarla del caos que empezaba a hormiguear a su alrededor.

La torre junto al camino no era muy distinta a la Torre de Azora en el corazón de Elwynn y a tantas otras repartidas por el reino. Khadgar las había observado en numerosas ocasiones en sus viajes. Incluso había llegado a dormir entre sus muros helados en las peores noches de invierno cuando no tenía una triste moneda en sus bolsillos con la que pagar una habitación en alguna posada de mala muerte.

Quizá era la idea de tener que separarse, pero la tensión empezaba a respirarse entre los hombres. Para algunos, el viaje terminaba allí mismo mientras muchos otros continuaban hacia el este, hacia Petravista. No era su destino: Lothar continuaba hacia el sur, más allá de Karazhan y Khadgar pensaba seguirlo hasta el mismísimo infierno si hacía falta.


	6. Chapter 6

Bosque del Ocaso vivía en una penumbra perenne. La luz el mediodía parecía haberse olvidado de aquellas tierras. Los habitantes de aquellas partes del reino eran conocidos por su carácter tosco y desconfiado. Anduin guiaba al centenar de soldados que lo habían seguido por caminos medio enterrados bajo la maleza. Los caballos agitaban las orejas con nerviosismo mientras los dos carros de suministros ralentizaban la marcha cada vez que una de las ruedas se enganchaba en los surcos de los maltrechos caminos. Anduin recordaba haber cabalgado por esos mismos bosques en su juventud, Llane y Medivh a su lado. Solía ser fácil cazar ciervos en los alrededores de la Arboleda del Destello. No hacía tantos años pero el mundo parecía estar cambiando a marchas forzadas a su alrededor y nunca para mejor.

Los ataques de lobos se habían convertido en algo habitual los últimos meses y no tardaron mucho en oír los primeros aullidos. Anduin esperaba que el humo de las antorchas fuese suficiente para mantenerlos alejados pero no tardó en desenvainar su espada cuando los aullidos siguieron repitiéndose cada vez más cerca. Pronto, todo aquel que disponía de espada había seguido su ejemplo. Los aullidos se multiplicaron a su alrededor. Parecían venir de todas partes.

La primera de las bestias saltó desde el linde del camino, gruñendo y mostrando una dentadura cargada de dientes afilados. El animal avanzaba con cautela. Los relinchos de los caballos se mezclaban con las respiraciones pesadas de los hombres. Casi podía olerse el miedo en el ambiente. Otros cuatro lobos les cerraron el paso y saltaron a las patas de los caballos mientras los jinetes gritaban intentando mantenerlos calmados.

Anduin se abalanzó sobre el primero de los lobos soltando un espadazo certero. Notó el filo desgarrando la carne y hundiéndose en la bestia. Los caballos se encabritaron tirando a más de un jinete al suelo y huyendo en estampida. Los lobos corrieron tras ellos dando un respiro a los soldados y dejando margen a los fusileros para disparar. Los caballos atados a los carros tiraban de las riendas enloquecidos.

Los tiros resonaron por todo el bosque y al menos otro de los lobos cayó desplomado con un grito agónico. Los lobos que aún seguían vivos consiguieron derribar uno de los caballos. Anduin reconoció la yegua gris que Taria le había regalado al mago.

–¡Khadgar!– Anduin se giró a tiempo para ver el escudo arcano alzarse entre el mago y las garras de una bestia.

–¿Es normal que sean tan agresivos?– Khadgar gritó nada más terminar su hechizo dejando una oveja donde hasta hacía un segundo había un lobo. Una mueca de dolor se dibujó en la cara del mago al intentar levantarse.

–¿Estás bien?– Anduin lo agarró del brazo y lo ayudó a ponerse en pie.

–Sí, creo que sí.– Khadgar tentó a poner el pie en el suelo y volvió a fruncir el ceño intentando ocultar el dolor –No creo que esté rota.– Añadió señalando su pierna.

–¡Señor Khadgar!– Hayden llegó corriendo, espada en mano –¿Está bien?– y dándose cuenta de quién estaba junto al mago, saludó –¡Comandante! ¿Eso es un lobo?– el crío se quedó mirando con cara sospechosa a la oveja que pastaba tranquilamente entre ellos. Anduin se lo quedó mirando sorprendido de escuchar el nombre del mago, Hayden debía ser el único entre las tropas que no llamaba a Khadgar “Guardián”.

–Por el momento es una oveja– recalcó Khadgar encogiéndose de hombros. –Alguien debería encargarse de ella.

Anduin cercenó el cuello de la oveja-lobo con un corte limpio. La sangre manó del corte, creando un charco negruzco bajo sus pies. Khadgar lo miró con aprehensión.

–¿Qué esperabas que hiciera?– preguntó limpiando el filo manchado de sangre. Todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad por el momento.

–N-no lo sé– titubeó el mago –pero ¿hacía falta decapitarlo?

–Será mejor que alguien se mire esa pierna– Anduin se encogió de hombros. –Hayden, ¿puedes encargarte?

–Estoy bien– intentó rebatir Khadgar sin mucho éxito.

Sin esperar un segundo, el crío salió corriendo. No tenían la suerte de contar con un sacerdote entre las tropas pero al menos seguían teniendo su suministro de pociones y sus conocimientos en primeros auxilios a veces servían para algo.

–¿Crees que la magia vil puede haber afectado la fauna de la zona?– Anduin observó a Hayden alejarse. Por el momento, estaban todo lo solos que podían estar rodeados por sus tropas.

–Es posible, pero no lo creo. Karazhan es el punto de convergencia más importante de las líneas Ley en los Reinos del Este. Algunas de ellas atraviesan justo bajo nuestros pies. A veces, las alteraciones en los flujos pueden manifestarse de formas extrañas.– Khadgar gesticulaba con los brazos emocionado –Una vez leí un libro sobre la creación de la Fuente del Sol y se documentaron casos parecidos entre la fauna de Quel’Thalas

–Suena apasionante– Anduin lo interrumpió arqueando una ceja –pero eres consciente que es poco probable que entienda nada de lo que vayas a decir.

–P-perdón– Anduin no pudo evitar fijarse en cómo se sonrojaban las mejillas del mago. No era su intención avergonzarlo, pero parecía que era lo único que había conseguido.

–Tendría que– señaló sin tener muy claro qué era lo que quería decir. Karos lo miraba de soslayo y parecía estar riéndose a su costa. –Haz que se miren esa pierna, no fuera 

–Señor Khadgar,– Hayden rompió la tensión del momento al interrumpirlos con su llegada. Anduin aprovechó para huir sin prestar atención a lo que tenía que decir el crío.

Once cadáveres de lobos y uno de oveja descansaban en fila india frente a Anduin. De los ocho caballos que los habían acompañado dos habían muerto por culpa de las heridas infligidas por las bestias salvajes mientras a otro más lo habían tenido que sacrificar al haberse roto las patas en su huída desesperada. Al menos no había que lamentar bajas humanas, sólo alguna contusión, arañazos y mordiscos que iban a necesitar mantener limpios para que no se infectaran las heridas y el esguince de Khadgar. Sin yegua que montar, el mago había quedado relegado a una de las banquetas del carro de suministros y silbaba distraído. Anduin no hacía más que mirarlo de soslayo, convencido que en cualquier momento iba a desaparecer.

–Ya han terminado con la revisión de los daños– Karos se cruzó de brazos junto a él observando los animales muertos –¿Todo bien con el Guardián? 

–No debería estar aquí– Anduin no podía evitar mirar fijamente la oveja decapitada. –Sólo ha sido un esguince, pero

–No es el único al que los caballos han tirado al suelo– Karos suspiró. –Ya ha demostrado saber desenvolverse en combate y es probable que si no se hubiera colado en los barracones estuvieramos todos muertos.

–¿Por qué estáis todos empeñados en recordarme que el mago es “imprescindible”?– Anduin rebuznó. –Ya ha cumplido con su parte.– Notaba la frustración atenazándole el estómago –¡Yo estaba en Karazhan con él cuando se enfrentó a Medivh! Estaba convencido que moriríamos allí mismo.– Aún notaba escalofríos al recordar el pánico que había sentido al ver la criatura en la que se había convertido su amigo de la infancia. En sus pesadillas, a veces era incapaz de distinguir el escudo arcano que Khadgar había creado a su alrededor de la barrera de rayos que había conjurado Medivh en el paso de Roca Negra. La sensación de impotencia lo había embargado por completo, incapaz de hacer nada más que mirar. Algunas noches olvidaba que era Callan el que había muerto, atravesado por las garras de aquel monstruo deforme y era Khadgar el que lo miraba, la vida escapándose de su cuerpo. Esas noches era demasiado doloroso despertar. Por la mañana, Callan seguía muerto y era como volver a perderlo otra vez. Esas mañanas odiaba a Khadgar por seguir vivo mientras su hijo se pudría a dos metros bajo tierra. –Tal y como lo cuenta, parece que le salvara la vida, pero no es cierto. Khadgar nos salvó a todos.

–¿Entonces? Es el nuevo Guardián– Karos le dio una palmada en la espalda. –No entiendo qué te preocupa tanto.

–Deberíamos continuar– Anduin miró por última vez los cadáveres antes de montar en una de las yeguas que había sobrevivido. No tenía claro si quería una respuesta a esa pregunta.


	7. Chapter 7

Era la mañana del quinto día desde su salida de Ventormenta cuando vieron por primera vez Karazhan alzarse imponente ante ellos. Entre los soldados se hizo el silencio más absoluto. Tras días con los aullidos de los lobos enloquecidos manteniéndolos despiertos toda la noche, Anduin sólo deseaba dejar atrás por fin Bosque del Ocaso. A pesar de las penurias, nada lo había preparado para la desolación que reinaba alrededor de la torre. En kilómetros a la redonda no había más que esqueletos de árboles calcinados y tierra inerte. Era poco probable que allí volviera a crecer algo alguna vez.

El cansancio empezaba a hacer mella entre los hombres pero todos se forzaban a seguir adelante. Los rostros enjutos observaban desde el otro lado de sus yelmos espadas preparadas para cualquier imprevisto. Anduin se sobresaltó cuando los fantasmas empezaron a aparecer a su alrededor pero, salvo el mago, nadie más parecía haberse dado cuenta. Las almas paseaban como desorientadas. Refulgían como el azul arcano de los conjuros de Khadgar. Era imposible discernir sus rostros. Se paraban entre los soldados, gritaban y suplicaban ayuda pero los hombres no parecían ser capaces de verlas. Anduin dio orden de continuar, no queriendo estar más tiempo del necesario en ese lugar maldito.

Habían sido horas de caminar entre parajes muertos cuando Anduin se fijó en que volvía a haber briznas de hierba en los laterales del camino. Era hierba reseca y debilucha pero suficiente para saber que la desolación del paisaje no iba a perseguirlos eternamente.

–Comandante, los hombres están agotados y los caballos no aguantarán mucho más– Karos cabalgó hasta ponerse a su altura.

Anduin frunció el ceño. Los caballos movían las orejas y resoplaban cada vez que un fantasma se les acercaba demasiado. El nerviosismo de los animales parecía contagiar a sus jinetes y al resto de soldados. Por el momento, los fantasmas habían resultado inofensivos pero era difícil imaginar que una espada pudiera ayudarlos si ese dejaba de ser el caso. Anduin miró a Khadgar, era fácil localizarlo sentado en uno de los carros de suministros.

–Media hora– Anduin desmontó y le entregó las riendas a su teniente –Luego continuaremos.

–Como ordenéis– Karos asintió y gritó la orden al resto de soldados.

Anduin sólo esperaba no estar cometiendo una locura dejándolos expuestos en medio de la nada. Los cuervos parecían observarlos inmóviles en los árboles muertos. Sólo podía ser un mal augurio. Khadgar saltó del carro o más bien se dejó caer intentando no apoyar el pie en el suelo.

–¿Lothar?– el mago parecía haberse construído una muleta improvisada –¿Nos detenemos?

–Eso parece– Anduin se sentó en el espacio que el mago había dejado libre. –Los hombres necesitan descansar y somos los únicos que vemos– señaló hacia uno de los espíritus no queriendo mencionarlos por miedo a que alguien más lo oyera.

–Ah.– Khadgar apoyó la muleta en el fondo de la banqueta y volvió a sentarse –No son más que ecos del pasado. Todo el paso está cargado de magia volátil. Puedo crear resguardos y mantenerlos alejados. Me preocupan más las arañas.– Khadgar lo miró con una sonrisa socarrona –Aún tengo pesadillas por culpa de las arañas.

–¿Arañas? No he visto más que cuervos– Anduin estaba convencido de que el mago le tomaba el pelo.

–Son como así de grandes– el mago separó los brazos al menos medio metro –negras, con ojos brillantes y patas largas y peludas. Anduin odiaba las arañas, eran bichos asquerosos. Las había odiado desde que no era más que un crío. Sus sentimientos al respecto debían de estar perfectamente dibujados en su rostro cuando Khadgar se compadeció de él y dejó el tema de lado. –Dime dónde necesitas esos resguardos.

Quizá era mejor continuar. Anduin se estremeció al volver a pensar en las arañas. Hamlet no podía quedar a más de dos horas de viaje y sus ruinas iban a ser más defendibles que el páramo en el que se encontraban.

–¿Lothar?– Khadgar lo sacó de su ensimismamiento –¿Los resguardos?

–Será mejor aprovechar las horas de sol que nos quedan para adentrarnos en el Pantano. No quiero seguir en esta tierra maldita un segundo más del necesario.

Bajo sus pies, la hierba crecía cada vez en mayor abundancia. El color parduzco y moribundo empezaba a mezclarse con los tonos verdosos de la naturaleza viva. No tardaron en ver los primeros árboles escuálidos y retorcidos de hojas raquíticas. Era imposible saber que les esperaba más adelante, pero en poco tiempo se encontraron en medio de un cenagal. Los mosquitos zumbaban a su alrededor y la humedad hacía insufrible avanzar con las armaduras de infantería. El camino apenas se intuía debajo de la maleza y a ratos desaparecía completamente en medio de un lodazal. Hamlet había sido el primer pueblo que se había perdido a manos de los orcos. La mayoría de sus habitantes habían muerto para alimentar la magia de Gul’dan. Había algo poético en que sus ruinas pudieran resultar el inicio del fin. Las flechas los asaltaron desde los árboles, una lluvia incesante de la que no había dónde esconderse.

–¡En formación de defensa!– Anduin gritó. Su mente parecía ir al ralentí. Los cuerpos de sus hombres se amontonaban en el suelo y la sangre se mezclaba con las aguas putrefactas del pantano. –¡Proteged la formación! ¡Escudos en alto!

En medio del caos, no encontraba a Khadgar en ninguna parte. Anduin maldijo la inexperiencia de muchos de aquellos críos. Demasiado lentos. Seguían cayendo como moscas, las flechas atravesando certeras. Los orcos habían conseguido igualar los números para cuando al fin sus hombres habían conseguido protegerse tras el muro de escudos.

Los extraños gritos de batalla resonaron entre los árboles, y al fin los vieron montados en sus huargos monstruosos. Daba igual cuantas veces se hubiese enfrentado a ellos, la primera reacción siempre era un pánico irracional que congelaba cualquier pensamiento. Quizá lo peor era lo muy humanos que llegaban a ser sus ojos.

–¡Aguantad!– Anduin seguía gritando órdenes. No podía dejar que el pánico los controlara a todos o estaban muertos. Su voz parecía quebrarse bajo la presión. –¡Aguantad!– notaba sus dientes rechinar. –¡Alabardas!– gritó en el mismo instante que los huargos se abalanzaban sobre ellos. Las hojas de las lanzas y las alabardas abrieron a los animales en canal. Uno de los animales cayó a peso, aplastando a su jinete.

–¡Atacad!– la formación se desmoronó a su orden.

–¡Shala’ros!– la voz de Khadgar vibró cargada de poder arcano y el pantano se iluminó de un azul sobrenatural. La onda expansiva empujó a los orcos y los hizo caer. El mago les acababa de dar unos segundos preciosos.

–¡Proteged al Guardián!– gritó mientras corría entre sus hombres rematando todos los orcos que pudo mientras aún se encontraban desorientados en el suelo.

Khadgar parecía estar en trance, sus ojos consumidos por el poder emanando de su ser. Los cánticos seguían mientras sus dedos danzaban guiando proyectiles arcanos que seguían a sus presas como perros de caza.

El tiempo de respiro parecía haber terminado. Una cuadrilla de orcos avanzó a golpe de hacha con la mirada puesta en el mago. Anduin corría desesperado, los orcos iban a alcanzarlo antes que él. Una de las hachas cayó como una guillotina atravesando el aire. Khadgar había desaparecido para volver a aparecer escasos metros más allá, lejos de peligro y con un nuevo conjuro preparado entre sus dedos. Los misiles arcanos siguieron iluminando el bosque.

Anduin se detuvo incapaz de apartar la vista del hacha clavada en el suelo. Había estado tan cerca. Notaba como le faltaba el aire.

–¡Comandante!– la voz de Karos lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

Sintió el movimiento del martillo como una presencia a su espalda demasiado tarde. Las distracciones en el campo de batalla siempre se pagaban caras. Era la primera lección que aprendía cualquier guerrero.

Karos lo empujó. 

Sólo un segundo más y el martillo le hubiese hundido el cráneo. Karos cayó sobre su regazo al mismo tiempo que el resplandor de la magia de Khadgar lo cegaba por completo. Se hizo el silencio más absoluto. Era como si por un instante el mundo hubiese desaparecido. En pequeños flashes, Anduin empezó a recuperar la visión. El olor a quemado llegaba desde todos los rincones del cenagal.

–C-coman– el pecho de Karos estaba completamente hundido. La sangre gorgoteaba entre sus labios.

–No, no hables– Anduin lo silencio posando un dedo contra sus labios. La sangre estaba caliente y pegajosa pero no había heridas abiertas en las que intentar cortar la hemorragia. El golpe tenía que haberle roto las costillas y perforado los pulmones. –¡Khadgar!– gritó desesperado. Necesitaban trasladarlo a Ventormenta antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. –¡Khadgar!– Anduin notó el segundo en el que Karos expiraba su último aliento. La sangre, negra y espesa, había dejado de manar. Se abrazó al cadáver y lo zarandeó intentando despertarlo. Le daba igual cuantos orcos quedaran vivos. Karos había muerto por su culpa.


	8. Chapter 8

En medio de tanta muerte, Lothar parecía insignificante, abrazado al cuerpo inerte del que había sido su Teniente y sin embargo había algo en su postura que hablaba de un hombre al que más valía temer. Khadgar se acercó cojeando y se arrodilló junto a él. La adrenalina había conseguido hacerle ignorar el dolor pero ahora, una vez el peligro había pasado, su pierna ardía por el esfuerzo.

–Estaban preparados para nosotros– Lothar apretó el cadáver de Karos con más fuerza contra su pecho. En aquel momento más que nunca, Khadgar vio en él al León de Azeroth.

El mago guardó silencio. No había palabras que pudieran servir. Lothar había perdido más que nadie en esa guerra y parecía que las pérdidas seguían acumulándose sobre sus hombros. Khadgar suspiró. Su presencia era un triste consuelo pero no tenía claro que tuviera nada más que ofrecer.

Khadgar alzó la vista al oír pasos. Los supervivientes se congregaban a su alrededor. Eran demasiado pocos, estaban agotados y muchos de ellos malheridos. Sus miradas parecían clavársele como cuchillos. A veces era fácil olvidar que Khadgar era el único mago que la mayoría de esos hombres iban a conocer jamás y les había demostrado lo que un sólo hombre con el poder y los conocimientos necesarios podía llegar a hacer. A sus ojos era como si hubiese dejado de ser humano. No era más que un monstruo, daba igual que les hubiera salvado la vida.

–Lothar, deberíamos movernos– el sudor le pegaba el cabello contra las sienes y su toga parecía querer fundirse con su piel. –Aquí somos presa fácil.

–Es culpa mía– Lothar musitó aún arrodillado en el suelo. Con un cuidado reverencial, se levantó arrastrando el cadáver de Karos consigo. Los soldados se apartaron dejándole paso. Khadgar intentó seguirlo pero tropezó al fallarle la pierna mala.

–¡Señor!– Horace rompió filas y corrió para cogerlo antes de que cayera. Khadgar no sabía si reír o llorar al ver la preocupación en el rostro del soldado.

Con Horace haciéndole de muleta, Khadgar avanzó. El resto de soldados se alejaron como si Khadgar no fuera más que un leproso. Khadgar inspiró ocultando el más mínimo atisbo de emoción en su rostro. Estaba acostumbrado a los desprecios. Más de una vez, que lo ignoraran había acabado siendo una bendición. El cadáver de Karos reposaba contra un árbol cuando al fin Khadgar consiguió alcanzar al guerrero.

–Ha sido un viaje interesante, viejo amigo– acuclillado frente al cadáver, Lothar dejó reposar la espada sobre las rodillas de Karos, y le cruzó los brazos sobre ella.

De los cien hombres que habían partido de Tres Caminos, apenas quedaban una treintena cuando al fin llegaron a Hamlet. El cenagal había hecho un buen trabajo recuperando los terrenos que había ocupado la aldea para la madre naturaleza. La visión de las casitas de madera carcomidas por las termitas y podridas por la humedad era descorazonadora. Los únicos edificios que parecían haber aguantado eran el antiguo ayuntamiento y la pequeña iglesia construidas en piedra e incluso en ese caso, las raíces de los árboles habían empezado a entremezclarse con las mismas paredes y a levantar el suelo. El agua se colaba por los resquicios que abrían las plantas inundando partes importantes del interior.

Lothar había puesto a un equipo a trabajar en levantar barricadas alrededor de las ruinas de la aldea mientras el resto de soldados se embarcaban en la penosa tarea de recuperar los cadáveres de los caídos.

En contra de lo que los soldados parecían pensar, los portales eran magia mucho más compleja que cualquier explosión arcana. Para empezar, se necesitaba tener una fuerte conexión emocional con el lugar al que se quisiera ir. Además, las runas eran de las más intrincadas que existían, pero primero necesitaba una superficie en la que poder dibujarlas. Un humedal no era un gran lienzo que digamos. Khadgar seguía buscando desesperado un lugar adecuado. Con un poco de suerte, los pisos superiores de la antigua iglesia siguieran en buen estado. Nada más entrar en el edificio maldijo al empaparse las botas al meterlas en un charco. Podía oír voces resonando entre las paredes de piedra.

–El antiguo Guardián estaba aliado con esos brutos.– Khadgar no pudo evitar prestar atención al oir su título –¿Qué te hace pensar que el nuevo no lo está también?

–Explicaría muchas cosas– otra voz respondió a la primera. –¿Crees que por eso los orcos sabían cuándo atacar?

–Ya has oído al Comandante, alguien tuvo que ponerlos sobre aviso– la primera voz bajó el tono antes de continuar –Me apostaría lo que quieras que fue el Guardián.

Khadgar notó como sus entrañas se congelaban y olvidó por completo lo que estaba haciendo. Notaba como le faltaba el aire. Necesitaba salir de entre aquellas cuatro paredes. Necesitaba desaparecer. Dejó que la magia lo embargara, sus ojos completamente consumidos por su brillo azur. Su magia siempre había estado con él. Notarla cosquillear entre sus dedos consiguió tranquilizarlo y en un instante se desvaneció.

Los dos hombres que habían estado hablando en la sala contigua pasaron ante él sin verlo y Khadgar los siguió al exterior. Aunque sabía que nadie podía verlo tenía la impresión de que todo el mundo lo miraba y sólo veían a un traidor y a un asesino.

Cerca de las ruinas de Hamlet, Khadgar dio con una antigua mina de carbón. Algunos carros de transporte oxidados y vacíos reposaban sobre raíles que no habían visto movimiento en mucho tiempo. Daba la impresión de que la mina había sido abandonada mucho antes de que los orcos acabaran con los habitantes de la aldea.

Khadgar avanzó despacio por sus pasillos laberínticos atento a signos de que algún gran depredador utilizara los numerosos túneles como refugio. Tras andar largo rato no encontró más que alimañas. En las paredes se podían ver reflejos de las antiguas vetas de mineral creando mares plateados. Khadgar sonrió ante la belleza que se podía encontrar incluso entre rocas abandonadas. Apenas se veía la entrada de la cueva cuando al fin decidió detenerse. Apoyado contra la pared, dejó que sus párpados se cerraran. En la más completa oscuridad podía fingir que seguía en Karazhan, rodeado de sus estudios sobre la magia vil, dónde nadie le despreciaba o le temía.

–Así que aquí es dónde te habías escondido– la voz de Lothar lo pilló desprevenido y en un acto reflejo dejó que el poder arcano acudiera a él. –Soy sólo yo, Conjurador.– el guerrero se acercó con las manos levantadas.

–Tengo un nombre– contestó con acritud apartando de nuevo la mirada –y no es Conjurador.

–Nadie sabía dónde habías ido– los pasos de Lothar hicieron eco contra la roca. –Me tenías preocupado.

–Soy capaz de defenderme– Khadgar seguía con la mirada clavada en la pared pero Lothar parecía decidido a ignorar todos los signos que decían claramente que no era bienvenido.

–No por ello voy a dejar de preocuparme– el guerrero contestó sentándose a su lado. Khadgar notó el calor de su muslo a través de la toga. –Parece tranquilo.

Perdiendo los nervios, se giró decidido a decirle que se largara. No necesitaba que Lothar también le recordara que no era más que una rata traicionera. Las palabras murieron en sus labios. El hombre parecía un cadáver viviente. La sangre de Karos aún bañaba gran parte de su armadura y le apelmazaba algunos mechones de pelo ceniciento.

–El silencio me ayuda a pensar– suspiró agotado.

–Yo querría dejar de hacerlo– Lothar musitó, restregándose la cara con ambas manos. Khadgar recordaba esa cara perfectamente. Era la misma que la muerte de Callan había puesto en su rostro. –Parece que sólo quedamos nosotros.– Khadgar quedó petrificado al notar la mano de Lothar sobre su muslo y la cabeza apoyada contra el hueco de su cuello. Era lo más cerca que nunca había tenido a nadie y sus pensamientos eran incapaces de centrarse en nada. –Hay demasiado ruido. Es como si me estuviera volviendo loco.

–Lothar,– Khadgar tenía la impresión de estar gritando a pesar de que su voz no era más que un susurro –quizá deberías intentar dormir.

–No puedo– gimió. –Al cerrar los ojos, lo único que veo son sus rostros. Khadgar, no sabes lo que es. Gritan y gritan y no puedo… Por favor

–No– contestó con una confianza que no sentía. Por un instante se había llegado a creer que Lothar realmente estaba allí porque le importaba.

–¿No? Sólo necesito una copa– Lothar se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus muslos y lo cogió del cuello de la toga, obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos. –¿Qué supone para ti? Nada. Un chasquido de dedos.

–Le prometí a tu hermana que cuidaría de ti– Khadgar quería llorar por lo ridículo de la situación. Era injusto. Su cuerpo reaccionaba sin su permiso y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo que no empeorara la situación.

–Por favor, necesito dormir.– Lothar lo soltó y dejó caer su cabeza contra el pecho de Khadgar. La mención de la Reina parecía haberle hecho perder las ganas de discutir.

–Anduin, no puedo.– Khadgar lo rodeó con sus brazos y empezó a dibujar círculos en su espalda. Tenía el vago recuerdo de que su madre solía hacer lo mismo cuando era pequeño y se había despertado asustado tras una pesadilla. –Pídeme cualquier otra cosa.

–¿Cualquier cosa?– Lothar alzó el rostro, pero era el León quien lo miraba. Khadgar notó como se le revolvía el estómago. Sin ningún pudor, el hombre se acomodó contra su pelvis y con manos diestras empezó a desabrochar las hebillas del cinturón. –¿Estás seguro?– Los ojos de Lothar eran de un azul intenso y lo retaban a suplicarle que parara. Khadgar notó el rubor en las mejillas pero le aguantó la mirada. Sólo era sexo, qué importaba. Hacía tiempo que había asumido que para él no existían los cuentos con final feliz.

La leve brisa que recorría los túneles le puso la piel de gallina cuando la tela dejó su pecho al descubierto. Lothar lo mordió en el cuello, arrancándole un gemido. Las manos del guerrero, ásperas de años blandiendo espadas, ardían contra su piel. Recorrían su espalda, descendiendo por sus costados y perdiéndose más allá de la cintura del pantalón. Sin demasiado problema, Lothar desabrochó los lazos de los pantalones de ambos y como si no pesara nada, lo alzó en volandas, empotrándolo de espaldas contra la roca.

–No tenemos por qué continuar– Lothar se aseguró de que notara la erección entre sus piernas.

–Lo sé– Khadgar se le abrazó, cruzando los brazos tras el cuello del guerrero, y escondió el rostro como no hacía tanto rato había hecho el otro hombre. El olor de Lothar era acre y desagradable pero Khadgar no debía encontrarse en un estado mucho mejor. Si no lo pensaba demasiado, era fácil olvidar lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

–¿Quién iba a decir que escondías músculos bajo la toga? ¿Mmh?– Lothar susurró bajándolo de nuevo hasta el suelo y obligándolo a girarse. Khadgar seguía notando el calor del guerrero contra su espalda, una de las manos parecía arder contra su cadera mientras con la otra Lothar se facilitaba la entrada. Su atención parecía haberse vuelto a centrar en el mordisco del cuello. Khadgar no quería ver los recuerdos de lo que estaban haciendo al despertar por la mañana cuando para Lothar no era más que un juego, pero el hombre parecía empeñado en ello. Khadgar respiraba despacio, contando sus inspiraciones y sus espiraciones. Sólo quería que terminara rápido. Intentaba no oponerse a la invasión pero con la primera embestida, el dolor lo hizo encogerse en sí mismo. Lothar se detuvo antes de continuar. Khadgar gimoteó frustrado. Las manos del guerrero recorrían su espalda y sus costados intentando ayudarlo a relajarse. Cada centímetro era una tortura. Los gruñidos de Lothar hacían eco en los túneles de la mina. Parecía haber pasado una eternidad para cuando Lothar empezó a embestir con energía, y otra, cuando al fin perdió el ritmo y se dejó caer a peso muerto. Un instante después, el agotamiento del día arrastró al guerrero a un sueño profundo. Con el peso del guerrero sobre su pecho resultaba difícil maniobrar, pero el mago hizo lo que pudo para que siguieran presentables si alguien los encontraba antes de que Lothar despertara. Khadgar se guardó las lágrimas en el estómago y siguió despierto largo rato antes de que el sueño también lo atrapara.


	9. Chapter 9

Era imposible saber cuánto tiempo había pasado pero desde el exterior no llegaba el más mínimo atisbo de luz. Los túneles de la mina estaban bañados en el leve fulgor de la magia arcana. No había sido su intención quedarse dormido al otro lado de las barricadas que habían levantado alrededor de las ruinas de Hamlet pero al menos el mago había sido algo más precavido y había conjurado resguardos en la entrada. La soledad de la mina parecía ser un mundo paralelo. Por un momento, Anduin casi podía olvidar el horror y la muerte que lo perseguían a todas partes. Hubiese podido quedarse allí eternamente. Dormido sobre su pecho, Khadgar no daba la impresión de ser nada del otro mundo. Era difícil imaginar que se trataba de la misma persona que horas antes había diezmado a los orcos sólo con gestos y palabras. Anduin casi no recordaba lo que era despertarse con alguien entre sus brazos. Sonrió al darse cuenta que no le iba a costar mucho volver a acostumbrarse. Se negaba a moverse pero al final las ganas de mear pudieron más que él. Se notaba todo el cuerpo entumecido y le cosquilleaba el brazo que Khadgar seguía utilizando como almohada. Con cuidado, se desembarazó de los brazos del mago. No pudo evitar sonreír al oirlo gimotear. Sin nada a lo que abrazarse, Khadgar se hizo un ovillo con su propia capa y siguió durmiendo ajeno a todo. Era difícil imaginar lo que habría sido de su vida sin el mago. Khadgar le había salvado la vida más veces de las que era capaz de recordar. Sin prestar mucha atención, buscó un lugar en que aliviarse.

Al otro lado de los resguardos era imposible ver el cielo a través de la espesa capa que formaban los árboles encima de sus cabezas. Cerca del agua, las luciérnagas parecían intentar compensar la falta de estrellas. La brisa corría suave y traía el zumbido constante de los insectos. No muy lejos de allí, las hogueras del campamento brillaban en la noche. Era demasiado peligroso emprender el camino de vuelta en medio de la oscuridad del pantano. Con los ruidos de la noche a su alrededor, Anduin no hacía más que darle vueltas a lo que había sucedido apenas unas horas antes. Si nunca llegaba a oídos de Taria era hombre muerto, el crío bien podría haber sido su hijo. Anduin había follado con otra gente por razones más estúpidas pero la idea de que Khadgar sólo lo hubiese hecho por cabezonería le dejó un mal sabor de boca. El alba empezaba a despuntar cuando Anduin se alzó y entró a buscar al mago esperando encontrarlo todavía dormido. Los túneles de la mina estaban completamente desiertos. Anduin los recorrió cuatro veces antes de darse por vencido y emprender solo el camino de vuelta a Hamlet.

El campamento parecía estar en frenesí cuando al fin cruzó la barricada. Khadgar se mantenía alejado, con la mirada clavada en uno de sus manuscritos. Anduin no pudo evitar fijarse en el morado que lucía en el cuello. Anduin notó el calor en el vientre sabiendo que él había puesto esa marca allí. El morado contrastaba contra la palidez del resto de la piel y Anduin no era el único que no podía dejar de mirarlo. Al pasar entre los soldados, notó sus miradas furtivas cuando creían que no los miraba. Quizá no había sido lo más inteligente pero le daba igual quién supiera lo que había pasado entre ellos. No pensaba avergonzarse de haberse acostado con Khadgar.

–¿Algún problema?– Anduin gritó cansado de las tonterías de sus soldados cuando tenían cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse. Al final, lo que Khadgar y él hicieran no era asunto de nadie más que de ellos.

Khadgar alzó el rostro y se lo quedó mirando un instante antes de volver a perderse entre las páginas del libro. Anduin alzó el brazo y se quedó a medio saludo. Estaba convencido que el mago lo había visto. El guerrero suspiró. El trabajo que tenían por delante era ingente y las manos disponibles demasiado pocas. Si el mago quería su espacio, no iba a negárselo.

Anduin se secó el sudor de la frente. Con la retaguardia desmoronándose, le preocupaba que Fuerte Petravista pudiera caer pero no podía hacer nada sin noticias de los exploradores. Aún quedaba mucho trabajo por delante si querían tener suficiente madera para poder encender las piras con las últimas luces del día. Los cadáveres eran demasiados para poder enterrarlos pero conseguir suficiente madera seca para las piras tampoco estaba resultado tarea fácil en la humedad pegajosa del cenagal.

Anduin se había unido a los trabajos de la cuadrilla que se estaba encargando de las piras. El trabajo manual mantenía su mente distraída pero para cuando llegó la hora de la cena, llevaba todo el día esperando algún tipo de reconocimiento por parte el mago. Estaba muy acostumbrado a ver al mago con la nariz pegada a las páginas de cualquier cosa con letras pero antes de esa mañana, no recordaba haberlo visto con un libro entre sus manos desde que partieran de Ventormenta. El descanso fue tan triste como la cena que se podían permitir con los escasos suministros que habían conseguido rescatar de entre los restos de los carros maltrechos. Anduin se llevó un mendrugo de pan duro ablandado con un poco de agua y un trozo de cecina a la boca. Aún les quedaba algo de queso y la carne dura de las alimañas que conseguían cazar en los alrededores de Hamlet. Anduin, cansado de esperar, se plantó delante del mago.

–Llevas ignorándome todo el día.– espetó sin esperar a que el mago le prestara atención.

–¿No?– Khadgar sacó su nariz del libro –Tienes tus responsabilidades, yo tengo las mías. –y lo alzó como si eso demostrara algo.

–No te he visto tocar un libro desde que salimos de Ventormenta– Anduin le recriminó –¿Vas a decirme que es casualidad?

–Lothar, apenas somos amigos.– Khadgar lo miró fijamente casi sin parpadear –Estoy aquí porque la Reina de Ventormenta me lo pidió. En cuanto regresemos a Ventormenta volveré a Karazhan y podrás olvidarte de que existo. ¿Vas a decirme que lo de anoche cambia algo?

–¿Qué te hace pensar que no somos amigos?– las palabras del mago lo atravesaron como puñales.

–Espera, déjame que piense.– el rostro de Khadgar era de pura incredulidad. –Me has gritado, insultado, ignorado– empezó a enumerar contando con sus dedos cada una de las afrentas sufridas.

–Creía que eso había quedado en el pasado.– Anduin lo interrumpió –Te pedí perdón.

–Ah, cierto. Pediste perdón.– el resentimiento parecía manar de todos los poros de la piel del mago –Y cómo me pediste perdón ya somos amigos. Gracias por la información, Lothar.– Khadgar cerró el libro y se teletransportó sin más aviso que el color cerúleo de sus ojos. De pie, con la palabra en la boca, Anduin se sintió totalmente desorientado. La figura de Khadgar apareció al otro lado del campamento. El guerrero resistió el instinto de seguirlo y obligarle a escucharlo. La guerra le había arrebatado a Callan pero parecía que él sólo se bastaba para perder a Khadgar.


	10. Chapter 10

Las piras llevaban ardiendo horas, las llamas crepitaban mientras el humo se alzaba en columnas blancas hacia el cielo nocturno. Los supervivientes se habían reunido para presentarles sus respetos a los muertos, todos menos uno. La ausencia del mago levantó una oleada de murmullos entre el resto de soldados. Anduin hizo una genuflexión en reverencia a todos los caídos y el silencio se impuso mientras uno tras otro, el resto de los soldados seguían su ejemplo. Sus muertes pesaban sobre la consciencia de Anduin y ni siquiera había podido llevar sus cadáveres de vuelta a casa. En silencio rezó por sus almas y por su perdón. Quería pensar que de alguna manera las llamas les ayudarían a encontrar el camino hacia el otro lado.

No quedaban más que brasas cuando al fin Anduin se levantó completamente solo. No entendía como Khadgar había podido faltar, por muy enfadado que estuviera con Anduin, no tenía nada que ver con sus obligaciones. Karos no se merecía el desprecio. Ninguno de los muertos lo merecía. Khadgar sólo conseguía parecer un crío consentido con sus niñerías y sin embargo Anduin no podía dejar de darle vueltas.

La mañana tras el velatorio despertaron rodeados de una bruma espesa que no les dejaba ver nada. Anduin había organizado las patrullas alrededor de Hamlet y enviado varios equipos de exploradores a investigar. El mensajero había partido al alba. El Frente Este necesitaba saber que estaban solos. Se las habían visto en peores situaciones y la información era vital para poder buscar una alternativa que no los condenara a todos. Cualquier torre de vigilancia, campamento, pueblo que no hubiese estado en los informes del IV:6. Anduin necesitaba saberlo todo. No podía evitar agradecer la intervención de quién fuera que hubiera salvado uno de sus mapas. Cualquier nueva información que pudieran encontrar acababa siendo una loseta sobre él.

–Señor– el explorador colocó una roca sobre el mapa. Parecía pizarra salvo por los reflejos verdes que centelleaban en un ritmo espasmódico en líneas extrañas. Los restos de magia vil eran inconfundibles. Anduin cogió la roca con su mano enguantada y la guardó en su cinto. Parecía una runa de teletransporte como las que usaba Khadgar.

–¡Hayden!– gritó al ver al crío entretenido revisando el estado de las argollas de su cota –¿Has visto al Guardián?

–¡Comandante!– El crío se sobresaltó y pareció perder la cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Se levantó y la cota resbaló cayéndose al suelo. La miró de reojo, indeciso entre recogerla y saludarlo con el gesto reglamentario. –¡Señor!– Se decidió al fin. –¿No?

–Se ha recluido en las minas al otro lado del camino,– Anduin suspiró agotado –¿verdad?

–No lo sé, Señor.– Hayden se ruborizó. Anduin frunció el ceño pero lo dejó pasar. Estaba claro que el crío necesitaba aprender a mentir.

La costumbre de Khadgar de desaparecer sin avisar a nadie podía resultar molesta la mayor parte del tiempo pero en medio de territorio enemigo era casi suicida. Anduin cogió su espada y se la ató al cinto antes de saltar por encima de la barricada. Al llegar frente a las minas, el leve centelleo de los resguardos fue la única confirmación que necesitó para saber que su intuición había sido correcta.

–Te esperaba en el velatorio.– gritó contando con que el eco llevara su voz hasta Khadgar.

Anduin frunció el ceño al ver las mantas que conformaban el lecho improvisado. Había varios odres de agua almacenados en una de las viejas estanterías donde los mineros guardaban las herramientas, panecillos que parecían recién hechos y los libros sobre una de las mesas parecían guardar algún tipo de orden.

–No creía que fuera a ser bienvenido– el mago cerró el libro que tenía entre sus manos y se levantó. Tenía buen aspecto.

–¿Por qué no? Karos siempre te tuvo aprecio y si no fuera por ti, no hubiese quedado nadie para encender las piras.– Era extraño verlo tan a la defensiva –¿Qué es lo que sucede? No creo que sea sólo porque

Khadgar estalló en una risa histérica y necesitó apoyarse contra la pared para no caer. Las pociones parecían estar ayudando con el esguince y había que prestar mucha atención para notar el leve cojeo en su pierna izquierda.

–¿Lothar? ¿Por qué estás tan convencido que el mundo gira entorno a ti?

–No creo que el mundo gire entorno a mí– contestó indignado. Era difícil creerlo cuando toda su infancia se había definido por ser el mejor amigo de quienes un día serían el Rey de Ventormenta y el todo poderoso Guardián.

–Pero eres lo suficiente ególatra como para dar por supuesto que no he ido al funeral para no verte.– Khadgar tiró el libro sobre una de las mesas abandonadas con un golpe seco.

–¿Qué otra explicación hay?– Anduin lo miró suplicante –Todo iba bien y de repente

–¡Esta vez iba a ser diferente!– Khadgar gritó –He vivido en casi todos los rincones del continente y siempre pasa lo mismo. En el momento en el que descubren que eres mago, dejas de ser humano y estoy cansado, Lothar. Así que no, no creía que fuera a ser bienvenido.

–Khadgar

–Estoy convencido que había un motivo para tu visita, olvida lo que he dicho.– Khadgar lo interrumpió tajante – ¿En qué puedo serle de utilidad, Comandante?

Nunca había sido capaz de entender porque el mago odiaba tanto que lo llamara “conjurador”. Sólo eran palabras pero la sensación no podía ser muy distinta a la que Anduin había sentido en ese instante. Anduin rebuscó en el bolsillo del cinto y dejó la piedra sobre el libro que Khadgar estaba leyendo.

–¿Dónde la habéis encontrado?– Khadgar la observó con una mezcla extraña de asombro y pavor.

–Sabes lo que es– Anduin afirmó, sabiendo que no le iba a gustar la respuesta del mago.

–¿Ves esa forma en la parte superior?– Khadgar señaló lo que parecía ser un rombo con líneas de fuga –Es una runa de invocación. A veces se utilizan para atar la voluntad de los elementales.

–¿Me estás diciendo que los orcos podrían disponer de un ejército de elementales?– Anduin se horrorizó ante la idea. La devastación que un único elemental podía llegar a desencadenar podía ser terrorífica.

–No Anduin, estas no son para invocar elementales.– Khadgar se apoyó contra la mesa –Están invocando demonios.

Anduin palideció. Casi les había costado la vida desterrar al ser que había poseído a Medivh. Era difícil imaginar que pudieran hacer algo si los orcos eran capaces de invocar uno de esos demonios.

–Voy a necesitar algo de tiempo para estudiarla antes de poder decirte algo más– Khadgar giró la piedra siguiendo los dibujos con interés –pero la runa es sencilla. Parece pensada para demonios menores.

Menor... Anduin suspiró algo aliviado. Le gustaba la palabra menor. La cosa a la que se habían enfrentado en Karazhan difícilmente podía ser menor.

El campamento estaba envuelto en el caos más absoluto cuando Anduin regresó. Todo el mundo parecía estar allí, gritando como enloquecido a los dos hombres que se rodeaban como felinos al acecho. Anduin reconoció a Hayden, con los puños en alto y jadeando.

–¡Callaos! Khadgar es mejor persona que cualquiera de vosotros.– Hayden embistió con toda su fuerza y se lanzó contra el otro soldado, tirándolo al suelo. La lluvia de puñetazos parecía no querer cesar.

–¡Eh!– gritó Anduin –¿Qué está pasando aquí?

El otro soldado aprovechó la distracción para escabullirse de debajo del crío y escupió un diente ensangrentado en el suelo. Uno de los puñetazos le había partido el labio y la sangre resbalaba hasta el mentón. Hayden apenas podía abrir un ojo por la hinchazón y mantenía los puños cerrados. En el campamento se hizo el silencio más absoluto.

–¡He hecho una pregunta!– Anduin ya tenía suficientes problemas como para tener que preocuparse también por las rencillas que tuvieran entre ellos. –Creía que tenía soldados y no animales.

–Sois todos una panda de cobardes– Hayden se levantó sacudiendo la tierra que manchaba sus rodillas. –Murmuráis y criticáis a Khadgar a sus espaldas sabiendo que no va a mover un dedo por defenderse. A lo mejor es cierto que está aliado con los orcos– escupió –si es por gente como vosotros por quién se supone que debe luchar.– El crío se giró y empezó a alejarse sin esperar tener permiso para marcharse.

–¡Soldado!– Anduin gritó para que se detuviera.

Hayden hizo caso omiso y siguió andando hasta perderse más allá de la barricada. La lealtad de ese crío hacia el mago iba a acabar siendo un problema si se anteponía a sus obligaciones como soldado.

–¿Alguien más tiene algo que decir?– Anduin los fulminó con la mirada. Nadie dijo media palabra pero era fácil imaginar que rumores corrían entre los soldados si tenía en cuenta las palabras de Hayden –¡Retiráos!

Los orcos lo iban a tener muy sencillo para acabar con ellos si se dedicaban a pelearse. Anduin suspiró echando de menos poder echar un trago de bourbon. El alcohol solo hacía que traerle problemas y sin embargo era lo único en lo que podía pensar cuando las cosas se torcían. Echaba de menos su botella de añejo pero la cabrona había desaparecido entre las aguas de la ciénaga. Anduin era una desgracia como ser humano. Quería pensar que era distinto a esa gente corta de miras que había ido hundiendo a Khadgar poco a poco en el lodo pero él era el peor de todos. No era sorprendente que Khadgar no quisiera volver a saber nada de él.


	11. Chapter 11

Khadgar jugueteaba con la runa sin prestarle demasiada atención. Estaba empezando a aborrecer el cenagal, los mosquitos, la humedad e incluso el propio aire. Echaba de menos su soledad, todo era mucho más fácil. Khadgar estaba convencido de que había visto ese grabado en algún libro, pero era incapaz de recordar en cual.

Entre los libros que lo habían acompañado desde Ventormenta había unos cuantos buenos candidatos pero llevaba rato peleándose con el primero de ellos y las palabras parecían atravesarlo sin llegar a penetrar en su mente.

–¿Por qué es todo tan complicado?– suspiró dejándose caer contra la fría roca.

Era incapaz de entender que pasaba por la cabeza del Comandante. Pensar en Lothar le daba dolor de cabeza y cerrar los ojos no le concedía ni un segundo de tregua. Tenía ganas de gritar, de acorralar al hombre y suplicarle que dejara de jugar con él.

–¿Khadgar?– la voz de Horace interrumpió sus pensamientos. Debía de ser el único que aún se alegraba de verlo. Khadgar guardó la runa en su zurrón y se levantó dejando tirado el libro que tenía en el regazo.

–¿Qué ha pasado?– No pudo evitar sobresaltarse al ver el aspecto del soldado. Sus cabellos cenicientos le caían sobre los ojos pero no conseguían disimular el color de la sangre alrededor del iris. No tardaría mucho en terminar de hincharse y entonces casi no iba a poder ni abrirlo.

–Estaba harto de escucharlos– Horace rebuznó y se encogió de dolor cuando el corte en el labio se volvió a abrir.

–¿Te has vuelto a pelear por mi culpa?– Khadgar cogió uno de los odres de agua y con ayuda de un trapo empezó a limpiarle las heridas. –No lo hagas. No vale la pena– el mago suspiró. –Tendría que verte alguien. Ese ojo no tiene buena pinta y aquí no tengo pociones.

–No entiendo porque no se lo has dicho al comandante– Horace cogió los fragmentos de hielo que le ofrecía el mago y se tapó el ojo. –A su manera también se preocupa por ti.

–Estoy bien– Khadgar gruñó –¿Qué crees que arreglaría que Lothar se meta de por medio? Ya has oído lo que dicen.

–¿Así que vas a seguir dejando que te traten como quieran?– Horace se sentó a su lado –No creo que esté muy contento cuando se entere

–¿Y cuándo parece contento?– murmuró.

–Cuando está contigo– Horace le robó el odre de entre las manos. –¿No te has dado cuenta? No tienes que contármelo si no quieres pero está claro que vosotros dos tenéis algo.

–¿Qué?– su voz salió como un gimoteo estridente –S-solo fue una vez. N-no tenemos nada. Lothar y yo no

–Quizá deberías hablar con él.– Horace clavó el dedo en el moratón del mordisco.

–¿Para qué?– Khadgar se tapó el morado de forma instintiva. –Lothar ya tiene suficientes problemas. Es una tontería.

–Pero te importa.– Horace lo miraba como si fuera capaz de ver cada una de sus cicatrices.

–Pero no debería– Khadgar se dejó caer y se abrazó a sus propias piernas. Derrotado, hundió la cabeza y la escondió entre sus rodillas. –Es sólo que a veces duele– notó las lágrimas mojarle las mejillas. Se había prometido que no iba a llorar.

–Eh, Khadgar– Horace se sentó a su lado y le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros –Es normal, eres humano. Duele.

Khadgar alzó la vista y rió entre lágrimas. Debía tener los ojos enrojecidos y se notaba el agua deslizándose nariz abajo. Sin mucho remilgo, utilizó la manga de su toga para limpiar el desastre que debía ser en ese momento.

–Eres un buen amigo– Horace no iba a poder entender nunca cuánto necesitaba que alguien le dijera eso. –T-tendría que renovar los resguardos– se levantó intentando poner espacio entre ambos –y necesito terminar unas cosas para Lothar.

Horace se levantó tras él y lo siguió hasta el exterior de la cueva. Khadgar suponía que era por haber crecido siendo hermano mayor pero el soldado tenía un don para detectar cuando alguien necesitaba espacio y cuando no.

–Khadgar, en serio,– dijo dándole una palmada en el hombro –habla con el Comandante.

Al fin en compañía de su soledad, sacó la runa de su zurrón. Las líneas que mantenían el vínculo activo estaban resquebrajadas. Esa piedra no iba a invocar más demonios en mucho tiempo. La talla era tosca y la magia vil hacía la piedra endeble. Ninguno de los libros que había arrastrado con él hasta aquel rincón de mundo contenían la información que necesitaba y no iba a poder descubrir mucho más sin acceso a la biblioteca en Karazhan.

Odiaba reconocerlo, pero quizá lo que decía Horace era cierto, y ya había postergado lo suficiente su conversación con Lothar. Khadgar volvió a guardar la runa y como el condenado que avanza hacia el patíbulo, emprendió el camino que llevaba hasta Hamlet. Inspiró hondo antes de cruzar al otro lado de las barricadas. No iba a permitir que los soldados vieran como su ánimo se hundía bajo cada mirada furtiva. Khadgar podía notar como la tensión se iba acrecentando a cada paso.

–¡Khadgar!– Lothar alzó el rostro y sonrió nada más verlo. Lothar estaba sonriendo, una sonrisa franca que brillaba en sus ojos.

–¿P-podemos hablar?– Khadgar notaba el temblor en sus manos. –Quizá en un sitio más tranquilo– Khadgar miró a su alrededor. Todo el mundo los miraba como si en cualquier momento fuera a atacar a Lothar.

El guerrero se levantó y dejó abandonado lo que quedaba de su cena. Khadgar lo siguió hasta el antiguo ayuntamiento. Por lo que parecía, era el centro de mando de Lothar. Sobre una vieja mesa de escritorio, pudo ver un mapa de las tierras del Este. La armadura del guerrero descansaba en una silla coja mientras el el León esculpido en la guarda de su espada lo miraba fijamente desde una estantería.

–¿Qué has descubierto?– Lothar se apoyó contra la mesa y se cruzó de brazos. Se había recogido el cabello pero algún mechón rebelde se le escapaba enmarcando su rostro. Estaba sucio y se le notaba cansado y a pesar de ello…

–N-no demasiado– Khadgar notaba el rubor en las mejillas. –Sin acceso a la biblioteca de Karazhan es difícil poder– avergonzado rodeó la mesa y se entretuvo mirando las teselitas esparcidas por distintos puntos del mapa. Al menos le daba una excusa para no mirar al guerrero. –pero se parece a las runas que el Kirin Tor nos entregaba para practicar. No soy un experto en invocación demoníaca pero un demonio no es como un elemental. Una runa nunca lo podrá controlar de forma efectiva. Hay que encadenarlos a un fragmento del alma del hechicero.

–¿Y eso significa?– notaba la mirada de Lothar clavada en su nuca.

–Que Gul’dan no es el único capaz de utilizar la magia vil contra nosotros.– Notaba cómo le faltaba el aire –Hay otros como él. Siento no poder ser de más ayuda.

–¿Por qué siempre haces eso?– Lothar parecía estar diseccionando cada uno de su gestos.

–¿El qué?– alzó la vista –No sé a que

–Despreciarte– el guerrero lo interrumpió. –Estaba convencido que era falsa modestia pero realmente lo crees cuando lo dices.

–No me desprecio.– Khadgar no pudo evitar ponerse a la defensiva –Pero hay cosas más importantes. Cuando la supervivencia de tanta gente depende

–¿Cómo para decidir ignorar que te llamen asesino? ¿Monstruo? ¿Rata traicionera? ¡Te he visto enfrentarte al demonio que poseía a Medivh! Pero dejas que mis soldados– se le entrecortó la voz y tuvo que detenerse un instante antes de poder continuar. –Me dejas tratarte como si no valieras para nada y no entenderé de magia pero sé que sólo algo verdaderamente asombroso hubiese recibido un elogio de Medivh. Taria se pasó meses recordándome la suerte que teníamos de poder contar contigo y Karos, el muy traidor,– la voz le falló un instante al mencionar a su teniente –la apoyaba cada vez. ¿Por qué?

–D-dijiste que estabas orgulloso de mí– Khadgar murmuró clavando la mirada en el suelo.

–Y sigo estando orgulloso de ti-– Lothar lo arrastró hacia su pecho, los dedos del guerrero acariciándole el cabello. Khadgar podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

El estrés de los últimos días parecía haber llegado al punto del colapso. Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos queriendo salir. Hacía años que no lloraba y dos estúpidos soldados parecían decididos a que lo hiciera.

–Shh,– Lothar intentó tranquilizarlo –no pasa nada. No pasa nada.

–Lo s-siento– Khadgar sollozó entre hipadas.

–No, Khadgar,– los brazos del guerrero lo atraparon en un abrazo –soy yo quién lo siente. Siento mucho haberte hecho creer que no me importabas.– Lothar le dió un beso en la sien –Mi duelo no me da derecho a pagarlo contigo. Lo siento.

–No pasa nada– murmuró.

–¡No! ¡A eso me refiero! Sí, pasa. Khadgar, mírame.– Lothar lo obligó a levantar la cabeza –Nadie tiene derecho a tratarte así. Nadie, ¿me entiendes?

–¡Lo dices como si tuviera otra opción!– Khadgar se restregó los ojos con la manga de la toga para limpiarse las lágrimas. –¿Cuál? ¿Dejar que te emborracharas para que se te comieran los cocodrilos? ¡Le prometí a tu hermana

–¡Deja de usar a Taria como excusa!– Lothar lo soltó como si lo hubiese quemado. –¡No te acostaste conmigo por nada de lo que le prometieras!

El silencio parecía querer aplastarlo. Khadgar bajó la mirada, incapaz de soportar más el desprecio. Tenía ganas de vomitar. Las palabras le sabían a ceniza. Era tan patético.

–Eres lo más parecido a una familia que tengo,– le temblaba la voz –n-no quiero p-perderlo.


	12. Chapter 12

Anduin recorría con dedos serpenteantes el cabello del mago. Entre las cuatro paredes que eran el ayuntamiento en ruinas, reinaba el silencio. Khadgar se había quedado dormido en su regazo pero incluso en sueños de vez en cuando gemía y daba pequeños espasmos. Era demasiado fácil olvidar que el mago sólo era un crío cuando cogía y cargaba con el mundo a sus espaldas. Incluso Anduin se había creído la imagen impertérrita que vendía. El mundo parecía estar desmoronándose a su alrededor. La conversación con Khadgar se repetía en su cabeza en un bucle infinito. Gul’dan ya era suficiente problema, pero incluso un hechicero inexperto podía llegar a hacer destrozos entre las filas de cualquier ejército. Su relación con el mago era otra caja de Pandora que prefería no mirar.

–¡Se-ñor!– un soldado entró corriendo en su pequeño santuario. Por un instante, el hombre parecía haberse quedado sin habla ante la imagen del mago sobre el regazo de Anduin. El sudor le resbalaba por la frente y apenas tenía aire suficiente para hablar. Cuando al fin consiguió reaccionar, continuó –Los orcos… Un pelotón… desde el Rocal.

–Ordena a las tropas que se preparen– el peso de Khadgar le impedía levantarse.

–¡Sí, Señor!– el hombre se retiró con un saludo.

–Khadgar,– Anduin zarandeó al mago sin tiempo para delicadezas –Khadgar, despierta.

Anduin casi pudo notar el sonido de los párpados del mago al despegar los ojos. Seguían enrojecidos. Parecía estar mirando a través de las paredes, la vista desenfocada. El caos y los gritos empezaron a multiplicarse en el campamento.

–Si como sospechas hay un brujo– Anduin lo ayudó a levantarse –necesito que lo encuentres.

–C-claro– Khadgar acompañó la afirmación con un gesto –L-lo que quieras.

–Ayúdame– Anduin le puso entre las manos parte de la armadura –No tenemos mucho tiempo.

El nerviosismo se podía palpar entre los soldados preparados en las barricadas. Apenas tenían flechas y la pólvora que alimentaba las armas enanas tenía más posibilidades de reventarles en las manos que de acertar al enemigo. Uno de los orcos se adelantó y con un grito lanzó lo que parecía ser una cabeza humana. Todos reconocieron al mensajero que habían enviado a avisar al Frente Este. Anduin sintió cómo se le congelaban las entrañas y tuvo que dar por supuesto lo peor. Estaban solos pero no pensaba morir allí sin llevarse unos cuantos de esos cabrones con él.

–¡A mi orden!– gritó. Las alabardas chocaron contra el suelo, los escudos en alto. Los orcos corrían hacia la barricada. El suelo parecía temblar bajo sus pies. El aire se tiñó de un leve resplandor verde.

–¡Monstruos dentro de la barricada!– gritó uno de los soldados al ver los dos demonios que habían aparecido en medio del campamento. Eran como una versión macabra de un perro y corrían hacia ellos. Sus cabezas parecían ser sólo una gran mandíbula llena de dientes puntiagudos. No tenían ojos y era como si la carne se hubiese caído dejando sólo el hueso a la vista.

El azur de la magia de Khadgar brilló rodeando la barricada. El mago conjuraba al otro lado del escudo de maná, los misiles arcanos danzando al mismo ritmo que sus dedos. Uno de los perros saltó y consiguió retener uno de los misiles entre su mandíbula. Khadgar perdió el equilibrio. Anduin maldijo el escudo que los separaba. Sin su magia, Khadgar estaba indefenso.

Los gritos de los orcos resonaron en el pantano y dos explosiones de fuego se desvanecieron en un mar de chispas al chocar contra la magia del muro. El mago perdió el equilibrio. Los perros ni siquiera se habían acercado a él pero un segundo más tarde la barrera se desvanecía a su alrededor.

–¡Khadgar!– Hayden se le adelantó, con la espada desenvainada y se interpuso en el camino de los perros. Los dos demonios acechaban a su alrededor mientras el crío intentaba mantenerlos alejados. –¡Khadgar! ¡Levanta!

–M-mi maná– Anduin vio como el poder chisporroteaba en los dedos del mago un instante para volver a desvanecerse.

Hayden asestó un nuevo golpe y acertó uno de los costados del demonio-perro. La sangre de un verde malsano al tocar el suelo marchitaba las briznas de hierba. Anduin asestó otro tajo al otro perro, rebanándole la cabeza en un corte limpio. El perro se desplomó y se fundió en una masa viscosa.

El humo empezaba a formar una niebla espesa en el campamento y cada vez era más difícil respirar. Algunos soldados intentaban apagar las llamas mientras otros blandían sus armas para defenderlos. Sus hombres caían a su alrededor, uno tras otro. Los culpables de los incendios eran duendecillos verdes que correteaban riendo como histéricos. Las espadas de acero los atravesaban como mantequilla. Caían a decenas pero parecía que no se terminaran nunca. Los orcos chocaron contra la barricada como un mar embravecido. Era imposible saber por dónde atacaban y casi parecía una lluvia de hachas y martillos.

–Lothar,– Khadgar lo llamó. Hayden era lo único que lo mantenía en pie. –el brujo estará apartado de la batalla pero la magia tiene sus límites. Si puede invocar demonios en medio del campamento mis hechizos tendrían que poder alcanzarle.

–¿Qué necesitas?– preguntó Anduin sabiendo que acabar con ese malnacido era su única oportunidad.

–Tengo que acercarme– la respiración trabajosa de Khadgar entrecortaba sus palabras –Necesito verlo

–Te cubrimos,– Anduin dejó que Khadgar lo usara a él también de apoyo –vamos.

El brujo parecía que había dejado de esconderse. El bastón aferrado a su mano guiaba las descargas de magia vil que seguían atravesando el campo de batalla en que se había convertido Hamlet.

–El León de Azeroth se digna a aparecer al fin– el brujo alzó el bastón y volvió a clavarlo en el suelo. A su alrededor, en el suelo se iluminaron las runas de un nuevo conjuro –¿No es magnífico que vayas a morir en este rincón condenado de tierra mientras la Horda quema tu preciosa ciudad?

–¡Hablas demasiado!– gritó Anduin dejando a Hayden a cargo de Khadgar. Los orcos parecieron detenerse al verlo pasar. Así que el caudillo quería un combate singular. –¿Crees que matándome vas a conseguir el favor de tu amo?

Necesitaba ganar tiempo para Khadgar. Era la única oportunidad de que alguien consiguiera salir de allí con vida. Las runas desaparecieron en lo que parecía ser un agujero hacia el abismo. Los dedos de un guantelete carmesí se agarraron al suelo, seguido de un brazo largo y enorme. A lo que parecía ser un cuerno lo siguió una monstruosidad de ojos maquiavélicos. El terror lo paralizó por un instante. Era como si todo el calor y la humedad del pantano hubiese desaparecido. Cada vez hacía más frío. El hacha del mismo color de la sangre cayó a plomo. El guerrero consiguió esquivarla por escasos centímetros. El brujo estaba entretenido mirando como el demonio lo perseguía y no parecía prestar atención a su alrededor.

La voz de Khadgar resonó como un trueno en medio de la noche y se desató una ventisca de nieve y hielo. La nieve se acumulaba en la barricada apagando las llamas que habían empezado a extenderse hasta las primeras casas de madera putrefacta.

El brujo se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que sucedía. El aire se cargó de la tensión que Anduin había empezado a asociar con la magia de Khadgar. En un instante, dónde había un brujo ya sólo quedaba una oveja. El animal pastaba ajeno a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Sin su habilidad para poder conjurar, Anduin pudo acercarse lo suficiente al orco como para empalarlo en su espada. El guerrero rodó por el suelo escapando del hacha que seguía queriendo abrirle la cabeza. En escasos segundos, el hacha se desvaneció junto con el demonio que la blandía.

Los orcos rugieron furiosos, su atención puesta en el mago. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido. Daba igual cuánto corriera, no iba a llegar a tiempo. Khadgar brillaba como un faro en medio de la oscuridad, el azur irradiaba todo su cuerpo. Casi parecía una aparición celestial.

–¡Khadgar!– Anduin gritó desesperado al mismo tiempo que el mago terminaba su conjuro. Era la misma luz que los había cegado por completo tras la muerte de Karos. Anduin no pudo evitar que el pánico lo embargara. –¡Khadgar!– Avanzaba a ciegas sin saber si el mundo le había vuelto a arrebatar lo que más le importaba.

–¡No! ¡Horace! ¡Horace, despierta!– el grito de dolor lo desgarró por completo. –Horace… ¡Horace!– El rostro de Khadgar estaba desencajado y le temblaba el labio. –Anduin...– susurró. Khadgar nunca lo llamaba por su nombre –Anduin, Horace está– las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Era como si se hubieran invertido los papeles.

–Khadgar, no podemos hacer nada. Khadgar, escúchame– Anduin lo obligó a mirarlo. –Si lo que ese loco decía es cierto, Taria y los niños están en peligro. Te necesito. Khadgar, por favor. Aquí no podemos hacer nada más.

Khadgar respiró hondo y sin soltar el cadáver de Hayden sacó una pequeña piedra de su zurrón. Apretandola con fuerza entre sus manos empezó a recitar el conjuro. En aquel momento era como si para el mago no existiera nada más. Su voz vibró en medio del silencio y el tono oscuro de sus ojos desapareció bajo el brillo sobrenatural de la magia fluyendo a través de su cuerpo.


	13. Chapter 13

Anduin sintió un cierto vértigo al materializarse en medio del Salón del Trono. Los golpes de los arietes hacían temblar las puertas en sus jambas. Los supervivientes habían atrancado las puertas con todo lo que habían conseguido encontrar pero no iban a aguantar mucho más. Varian y Adariall lloraban colgados de las faldas de su madre. Apenas una docena de guardias era todo lo que se interponía entre la Horda y su familia. Eran como ratas acorraladas sin ningún lugar al que huir.

–¡Anduin!– gritó Taria abrazándose con fuerza. Las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas dibujando trazos sobre su piel manchada de hollín.

–Lothar, puedo abrir un portal a Lordaeron pero necesito que me ganes algo de tiempo– Khadgar agarraba el cadáver de Hayden y no parecía tener intención de soltarlo. El mago no tenía buen aspecto, sus mejillas parecían arder y los ojos tenían un brillo enfermizo. La aprehensión le atenazó el estómago pero se limitó a asentir.

–¡Ya habéis oído al Guardián!– volvía a ser el León de Azeroth comandando a sus Ejércitos. –Hay que defender esa puerta a toda costa.

Los guardias se situaron alrededor de la puerta. El estruendo del ariete volvió a resonar en toda la Sala. Las primeras grietas empezaron a abrirse paso en la madera. Anduin observaba fijamente, sabiendo que el siguiente golpe podía ser el último. No sabían cuántos enemigos los esperaban al otro lado de la puerta. Los guardias lo miraron con el miedo dibujado en el rostro. Seguramente ninguna de ellos había visto un orco antes de ese día. Era una buena forma de morir. Iba a defender esa puerta hasta su último aliento si hacía falta para que Varian y Adariall pudieran tener un futuro. El ariete volvió a estamparse contra la puerta. Las grietas corrieron por toda la madera y saltaron las primeras astillas. Los nervios estaban a flor de piel. Los gritos al otro lado eran ensordecedores.

–¡Aguantad!– era como volver a estar en el pantano, los orcos asestando golpes sin darles cuartel, la sangre empapando sus botas.

Los primeros orcos chocaron contra la fila de escudos. Las hachas rompieron la formación. Anduin cruzó su espada con el hacha que intentaba rajarle el cuello.

–¡Listo!– Khadgar gritó –¡Corred! ¡De prisa! ¡Corred!

Anduin estaba condenado. El acero empezó a resquebrajarse ante la fuerza del hacha. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido por un instante. Khadgar apareció a su lado alzando una barrera. La espada se partió en el mismo instante en el que el hechizo del mago los volvía a arrastrar escasos metros más adelante. Sin soltarlo, Khadgar tiró de él cerrando el portal tras ellos.

Estaban ensangrentados, sucios y muertos de cansancio cuando se materializaron en medio de una plaza. Apenas una decena habían conseguido escapar de entre las ruinas de Ventormenta. El gris plateado del escudo heráldico de Lordaeron los rodeaba por completo. Los guardias se avalanzaron sobre ellos con las espadas desenfundadas. Taria fue la primera en hablar.

–Taria Wrynn, Reina Regente de Ventormenta, solicita audiencia con el Rey Terenas Menethil de Lordaeron.– demandó con la cabeza bien alta mostrando el sello en su dedo.

Los guardias enfundaron las espadas pero los seguían mirando con suspicacia. Anduin no pudo evitar recordar una de las conversaciones que había tenido con Khadgar hacía escasos días. Podrían haber gritado a los cuatro vientos que los acompañaba un mago y hubiese sido más discreto. Anduin se abrazó a sus sobrinos, sin importarle que estuviera cubierto de sangre y mugre.

–¿Khadgar? – Anduin se giró al notar que el mago no lo seguía. –¡Khadgar!– Notó el estómago en la boca al verlo tirado inconsciente en el suelo y se arrodilló junto a él, asustado –¡Khadgar, despierta!– el mago temblaba, el sudor frío le resbalaba frente abajo pero en cambio estaba ardiendo por culpa de la fiebre. –¡Ayuda! ¡Un sanador!– gritó desesperado. Era como volver a ver a Cally envuelta en sudores fríos por culpa de la hemorragia que se la estaba arrebatando. –Por favor...– gimió desesperado abrazándose al hombre inconsciente. –Khadgar, no me hagas esto... No puedes… no después de todo… Por favor…

–Anduin, los sanadores no van a poder hacer nada si no le sueltas– No se había dado cuenta de que Taria se le había acercado cuando se arrodilló junto a él y despacio lo obligó a soltar al mago.

–Taria, no puedo– Anduin se le abrazó intentando recordar que no estaba sólo.

Como Reina Regente, las conversaciones con el Rey Terenas Menethil habían quedado a cargo de Taria pero daba igual el título que ostentara, una Reina sin Reino no tenía nada con lo que negociar. El temor al enemigo resultaba demasiado vago para concederles algo más que hospitalidad. Contando lo mucho que habían perdido, Anduin agradecía un lecho en el que acostarse y un plato caliente en la mesa. Taria era una excelente administradora, pero no era estratega. Anduin había visto la súplica en sus ojos muchas tardes, cuando lo visitaba y lo ponía al día de los asuntos de Estado. Lo necesitaba para conseguir forjar una alianza con el resto de Reinos Humanos. Era la única opción si no querían sucumbir ante el poder de la Horda.

Anduin sabía que era el único camino para poder recuperar su ciudad pero nadie iba a sacarlo de esa habitación hasta que no le confirmaran que su mago estaba fuera de peligro. Khadgar había rondado fiebres de hasta cuarenta grados toda la semana. A los sanadores les resultaba difícil mantenerlo hidratado y en temperaturas menos peligrosas. Anduin no era capaz de recordar cuántas veces había cambiado los paños fríos de su frente. Las miradas de los sanadores le helaban las entrañas cada vez que leía en ellas que no confiaban en que el mago pasara de esa noche. No sabían que afligía al mago y Anduin tenía la leve sospecha de que tampoco estaban esforzándose por descubrirlo. El guerrero quería gritar pero no iba a poder solucionar nada. Khadgar antes que nada era mago y ni siquiera su título de Guardián tenía peso alguno en Lordaeron.

–¿Cómo está?– Taria se sentó a su lado y lo cogió de la mano. Anduin negó con la cabeza, incapaz de pronunciar lo que todos pensaban. Khadgar era fuerte e iba a luchar hasta su último aliento. –No puedes seguir así, al final caerás enfermo.– Taria le posó la mano en la mejilla.

–Taria, no sé que voy a hacer si no despierta– murmuró.

–Pase lo que pase, no estás solo.– Taria apoyó la cabeza contra su hombro –Si necesitas lo que sea, sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

–No puedo perderlo como perdí a Cally– las manos le temblaban.

–Anduin, ¿en qué lío te has metido esta vez?– su hermana lo miró con lástima. –Es sólo un niño, no puedes esperar

–No espero nada.– contestó a la defensiva.

La habitación volvió a quedar en silencio. Fuera los pájaros piaban y se oían las risas de los niños. Anduin tenía la impresión de que aquella habitación era un universo paralelo. Al menos esa tarde era de las buenas. Khadgar respiraba con tranquilidad y su fiebre parecía mantenerse estable alrededor de los 38 grados. Taria se había quedado dormida sobre su hombro y cada vez que respiraba se oía un pequeño suspiro. Anduin sonrió al ver que Khadgar había abierto los ojos. Con cuidado de no molestar a Taria, se levantó y se acercó hasta la cama. No era la primera vez que sucedía y no esperaba tener una respuesta coherente.

–Buenos días Bella Durmiente– Anduin le acarició el rostro.

–Eh, Comandante– Khadgar sonrió, los ojos vidriosos por la fiebre –Creo que me he extralimitado.

–Quizás un poco,– Anduin rió con lágrimas en los ojos –pero nos has vuelto a salvar.

–Si nos he vuelto a salvar, ¿dónde está mi premio?– un ataque de tos interrumpió su risilla. –N-no me encuentro muy bien.

–Duerme un rato– Anduin se arrodilló junto a la cama observando cada pequeño detalle del rostro del mago. Khadgar se había vuelto a quedar dormido. Anduin resiguió sus cejas con los dedos, dibujó su nariz y se perdió en sus labios. Levantándose de nuevo, lo besó en la sien. Quizá podía permitirse un poco de esperanza.


	14. Chapter 14

Los sanadores estaban asombrados. No se explicaban cómo en pocas horas Khadgar había pasado de encontrarse al borde de la muerte a desesperar a todo el mundo con su incapacidad para estarse quieto dos minutos. Anduin estaba seguro que no era más que cabezonería.

–¿En serio?– Anduin cogió el libro que había en la mesilla de noche con incredulidad. –¿Estrategia militar en las Guerras Troll?

–Parecía más interesante que Rómulo y Julianne– Khadgar se encogió de hombros.

–Eres un peligro– Anduin se sentó a los pies de la cama y suspiró agotado. Parecía que la caída de Ventormenta asustaba al Rey Terenas más de lo que quería reconocer. –Taria me ha pedido que la acompañe en las negociaciones con los embajadores.

–¿Al fin han decidido tomarse en serio la amenaza de la magia vil?– Khadgar gruñó –Mejor tarde que nunca, supongo.

Khadgar parecía perdido mirando más allá de la ventana. No era la primera vez que Anduin veía una cierta melancolía en su rostro. No tenía claro que había transpirado entre el mago y Hayden pero estaba convencido que en esos momentos tenía que estar pensando en él.

–Oh, hay mercado– Khadgar sonrió con tristeza.

Desde la ventana podía verse la plaza en la que habían aparecido nada más atravesar el portal. Si cerraba los ojos, Anduin era capaz de imaginar que seguía en Ventormenta y paseaba entre las paradas de los mercaderes.

–Es curioso como funciona la memoria– la voz de Khadgar apenas llegaba a un murmullo. –No recuerdo casi nada de mi infancia pero sé que de pequeño solía comer rollitos de canela sentado en esa fuente– el mago se acercó un poco más a la ventana y señaló hacia fuera.

–Nada te impide volver a hacerlo– Anduin frunció el ceño –siempre podemos bajar. La fuente sigue ahí.

–¿Vendrías conmigo?– Khadgar lo miró como si hubiese dicho algo incomprensible. –Ni siquiera te gustan los dulces– sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad.

–Tendré que probar uno, ¿quién sabe?– Anduin se levantó de la cama y le dio una palmada en el hombro –Deséame suerte– suspiró al recordar que le esperaba una larga tarde de discusiones políticas.

Apenas hacía media hora que habían empezado las conversaciones pero Anduin ya estaba cansado de escuchar discusiones que no llevaban a ninguna parte. Las negociaciones con los Altos Elfos era demasiado fácil que se complicasen una vez sacaban los acuerdos de las guerras Troll del cajón del que no deberían haber salido.

–Tio Anduin– Varian entró en el palco reservado para los representantes de Ventormenta esquivando a los dos guardias que intentaban atraparlo.

–Varian Wrynn– la mirada de su madre calló cualquier tipo de réplica por parte de su sobrino.

–Yo me encargo– susurró Anduin. Se suponía que los niños tenían que estar haciéndole compañía a Khadgar. –¿Qué pasa?– preguntó nada más salir al pasillo y cerrar la puerta.

–Khadgar...– Varian titubeó un momento antes de continuar –¡Te juro que sólo han sido cinco minutos! P-pero cuando hemos vuelto a la habitación no estaba.

–No te preocupes– Anduin suspiró. No entendía por qué le sorprendía pero empezaba a estar cansado de la mala costumbre del mago de desaparecer en los momentos más inadecuados. Con un poco de suerte estaría en la biblioteca robando algunos libros. Anduin anduvo entre los pasillos de la fortaleza con una idea vaga de hacia dónde iba. Llevaba algo más de diez minutos andando cuando notó el poder arcano arremolinándose en el aire. Seguía siendo extraño ser capaz de reconocer cuando Khadgar estaba lanzando un hechizo incluso antes de ver el brillo cerúleo de la magia tomando forma. Anduin corrió los diez metros escasos que lo separaban de la puerta de la biblioteca.

Los ojos del mago brillaban como faros místicos. Anduin reconoció las palabras del hechizo de teletransporte.

–¡Khadgar!– gritó metiéndose en el círculo y cogiéndolo del brazo. La sensación de ser arrastrado por medio de la nada le revolvió el estómago. –¿Qué crees que haces?– Anduin gruñó entre susurros y sin ninguna delicadeza, cogió al mago por el cuello de la toga arrastrándolo tras el trono destrozado.

Anduin miró a su alrededor. La sangre aún manchaba las losas de mármol blanco pero los cadáveres ya no estaban allí. –¿Te has vuelto loco?– susurró. Se oían pasos subiendo desde el pasillo central. Anduin se asomó por detrás de las columnas rotas. Dos orcos discutían junto a la puerta destrozada. –¿Quieres que nos maten?

–¿Cómo se te ocurre entrar en un círculo de teletransporte a medio encantamiento?– Khadgar gruñó –¡Tienes idea de lo que podría haber pasado!

–¡Y eso me lo dice el que ha decidido venir sólo a Ventormenta!– Anduin gritó llamando la atención de los dos orcos. Los brutos se acercaron con las hachas en alto. Por instinto fue a echar mano a su espada pero su puño se cerró sobre aire.

–Shala’ros– gritó el mago saliendo de detrás de su escondite y derribando a los dos orcos. Anduin podía escuchar pasos corriendo desde la Sala del Consejo.

–Khadgar– Anduin miró a su alrededor buscando algo que le pudiera servir como arma entre los escombros –Vamos. ¿A qué esperas?– la pata de una silla iba a tener que servir.

–No pienso irme sin el cadáver de Horace– el mago lo ignoró caminando decidido hacia el jardín.

La mayoría de árboles estaban talados o habían ardido. Anduin no pudo evitar fijarse en el temblor en las manos del mago. En algún momento, el jardín se había convertido en una pira. La madera de las estanterías había servido para alimentar el fuego. Khadgar caminó despacio entre páginas calcinadas. Libros enteros quemados, rotos, con los lomos desencajados.

–Es una locura, ¿a quién crees que le estás haciendo un favor?– Anduin lo cogió del brazo intentando detenerlo –Si quieres honrar su muerte, hazlo viviendo.

–¿Cómo tú?– Khadgar se giró y se lo quedó mirando fijamente antes de desvanecerse para reaparecer metros más adelante.

–¡Odio que hagas eso!– Anduin corrió para alcanzarlo.

–¿El qué?– y volvió a avanzar usando el mismo hechizo –¡No te oigo! ¡Estás demasiado lejos!

No tardaron mucho en llegar a las escaleras que bajaban hasta los barracones. Desde allí, el castillo dominaba toda la ciudad. Aquella siempre había sido una vista hermosa. La ciudad blanca rodeada al este por el mar y al oeste por el verde del bosque. El amanecer era un momento muy especial. Los primeros rayos de la mañana se reflejaban sobre los muros haciendo resplandecer la ciudad como la joya que era. Lo que tenía ante él era una pesadilla. Era imposible describir lo que había sentido al ver los muros manchados de hollín, la piedra caliza aún humeante, los tejados de la mayoría de casas estaban hundidos y las calles desiertas.

A sus pies, el cuadro de entrenamiento se había convertido en una fosa común en el que los cadáveres se amontonaban a la intemperie. Había sido una masacre. Las moscas zumbaban por todas partes y el olor dulzón de la podredumbre embargaba el aire por completo mientras los gusanos se daban un festín con los cadáveres.

–Hay niños.– Khadgar vomitó incapaz de soportar la imagen dantesca ante ellos. –No han tenido piedad ni siquiera de los niños.

–Khadgar, volvamos– le suplicó ayudándolo a incorporarse y ofreciéndole su pañuelo.

–Sólo quería

Anduin lo abrazó sin perder de vista sus alrededores. Lo último que necesitaban era que los orcos los pillaran de improviso.

–Lo sé– susurró acariciándole los cabellos. –Sé que no es lo mismo, pero podemos encargarle una lápida, celebrar un funeral en su honor.

–S-supongo que sí– Khadgar musitó.

A su alrededor, el mundo empezó a tomar ese tono azul que Anduin ya sólo era capaz de relacionar con el mago. El hechizo era un murmullo en medio del silencio. Anduin notó cómo el vello de todo el cuerpo se le erizaba un instante antes de desaparecer. Al reaparecer junto a la fuente, el guerrero aún notaba el olor de la podredumbre en el paladar. Khadgar seguía agarrado a su espalda como si fuera una tabla salvavidas. Anduin se quedó quieto allí largo rato, envolviendo al mago con sus brazos sin importarle lo que nadie pudiera pensar.


	15. Chapter 15

Khadgar sólo quería desaparecer pero ni siquiera desmoronándose en los brazos de Lothar los murmullos lo dejaban en paz. La gente pasaba a su lado y se lo quedaba mirando con el mismo desprecio que parecía seguirlo a todas partes. Khadgar notó como el guerrero lo apretaba contra su pecho. Tenía que haberse dado cuenta de cómo la tensión contraía los músculos de los hombros y la espalda de Khadgar. Casi parecía un oso protegiendo a su camada.

–¿Algún problema?– Lothar gritó por encima de su cabeza. –No hay nada que ver.

Khadgar odiaba aquella plaza. No era más que una plaza empedrada, con una fuente con decoraciones recargadas y algunos parterres de flores pero para él significaba a todo lo que quería y no iba a poder tener nunca. Durante días, había visto desde su ventana a toda esa gente paseando y riendo. Toda aquella gente lo odiaba sin ni siquiera conocerlo mientras el cadáver de Horace se pudría en Ventormenta.

–¿Cómo puedes soportarlo?– preguntó intentando sólo escuchar los latidos del corazón del guerrero.

Lothar se sentó en el borde de la fuente y lo arrastró con él. Estaba demasiado agotado como para oponer resistencia. Incluso tras el aviso del guerrero, la gente pasaba a su lado y se los quedaba mirando. Khadgar se acurrucó contra Lothar y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Le gustaba tenerle tan cerca.

–Eres consciente de a quién le estás haciendo esa pregunta, ¿verdad?– Lothar suspiró.

Khadgar se encogió de hombros y lo miró sin molestarse en levantar la cabeza. Por un momento, Lothar parecía haberse perdido en el infinito. Guardaron silencio largo rato antes de que al fin empezara a hablar.

–Casi cada día me sigo preguntando de qué sirve seguir luchando. Da igual lo que haga, el mundo no me necesita para seguir girando. Cuando yo no esté habrá otros.– Lothar se cubrió los ojos con la mano –Me llaman el León de Azeroth. Supongo que el orgullo es lo que me ha permitido sobrevivir durante mucho tiempo. Ahora mismo lo único que querría es emborracharme y olvidarlo todo. Mi ciudad– gimió. –Soy incapaz de cerrar los ojos y verla como era. Sólo veo sus muros calcinados y ni siquiera estaba allí para defenderla. Todo porque decidí arrastrarnos hasta ese cenagal. Mis soldados confiaban en mí. Ahora están todos muertos y ¿de qué ha servido?

–Anduin, mírame– Khadgar se incorporó –No es verdad. Es culpa mía– notaba cómo se le caían las lágrimas –Nos dejé indefensos. Tendría que haber sabido que iban a estar preparados para contrarrestar mi magia y me confié como un idiota.

–¿Qué más de quién sea la culpa? Al final significa lo mismo. Están muertos mientras nosotros seguimos aquí.– Lothar le apretó las mejillas y dejó que sus frentes se tocaran. –Pero ¿sabes qué me hace seguir adelante? Un mago me gritó que aún tengo gente que me quiere y siguió insistiendo en recordármelo cada vez que quería desistir. Él me ayuda a soportarlo. ¿Crees que me dejaría hacer lo mismo?

–Supongo que sí– se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la toga.

–Ahora vengo– Lothar se levantó y le dio un beso en la sien antes de salir corriendo. –No te muevas de ahí. Ni se te ocurra.

–¿A dónde esperas que vaya?– gritó mirándolo sin entender nada.

El sol empezaba a ponerse y cada vez quedaba menos gente en la plaza. El guerrero no tardó demasiado en regresar. Khadgar frunció el ceño al ver lo que llevaba en las manos.

–No sabía si los querrías calientes– Lothar le alargó un rollito de canela sentándose de nuevo a su lado.

–¿Me has comprado rollitos de canela?– le escocían los ojos por haber estado llorando, pero Khadgar no pudo evitar reír.

–¿No debería? Demasiado dulce– Lothar farfulló al primer mordisco. –¿Cómo puedes comer algo tan dulce?

–No están tan dulces– contestó sólo por llevarle la contraria. Khadgar clavó los ojos en el dulce entre sus manos. Todo parecía tan normal. Estaba convencido que nunca había visto a Lothar tan relajado. Khadgar casi se hubiese atrevido a decir que lo veía feliz. Esto era por lo que luchaba, por la oportunidad de tener más momentos como ese instante.

–Sabes que puedo conjurarlos, ¿verdad?– Khadgar dio otro mordisco satisfecho a su rollito.

–¿Por qué no me sorprende?– Lothar levantó la cabeza y se quedó mirando al cielo. –Será mejor que volvamos antes de que Taria envíe la caballería a buscarnos.

No sabía cuántas horas hacía que se había puesto el sol, pero le resultaba casi imposible dormir. Tumbado en la cama en medio de la oscuridad, Khadgar miraba al techo. Se le hacía extraño no notar el olor a tierra húmeda a su alrededor o la horrible humedad pegándole la toga a la espalda. Intentó concentrarse en el sonido de su respiración pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía los cadáveres de los niños destrozados con las moscas revoloteando alrededor de ellos. Sólo esperaba que alguien más hubiese conseguido escapar de aquel infierno. Khadgar giró haciéndose un ovillo con las sábanas. El olor del jabón se confundía con el olor de los cuerpos descomponiéndose al sol. Khadgar notó como se le revolvía el estómago.

Despacio, se incorporó quedándose sentado sobre el colchón. Notaba el suelo frío bajo las plantas de sus pies. No sabía si quería llorar o gritar. Echaba de menos su habitación en el Tonel Dorado. Echaba de menos su butaca y sus libros. Echaba mucho de menos a Horace.

Khadgar se dobló apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas. No quería seguir solo con sus pensamientos. Despacio, Khadgar se levantó de la cama y dejó que sus pasos lo guiaran hasta la habitación de Lothar. Andaba descalzo. A lo lejos, oyó los pasos de unos guardias alejándose. Debía tener un aspecto horrible cuando al fin se acercó a la puerta rezando para que estuviera abierta.

–Lothar– la puerta chirrió levemente –¿Estás despierto?– Khadgar no se atrevió a cruzar el umbral.

La luz de la luna dibujaba los claroscuros del contorno de Lothar tumbado en la cama con las sábanas enrolladas entre sus piernas sin llegar a cubrirlo absolutamente nada. El guerrero se incorporó de golpe echando mano a una daga que parecía guardar bajo una de las almohadas. 

–¡Luz!– murmuró dejando el arma sobre la mesilla de noche –¿Ha pasado algo?

Khadgar negó con la cabeza. Quizá no debería haber venido pero esa misma tarde Lothar lo había hecho reír y con todo lo que le pasaba por la cabeza quizá eso era lo más absurdo.

–N-no quería estar solo– titubeó.

–Ven aquí– Lothar se sentó en el borde de la cama y le ofreció el espacio entre sus brazos.

–Aún noto la sangre de Horace en mis manos– gimió dejándose envolver en el abrazo. –Es como si siguiera allí pero ni en mi cabeza soy capaz de salvarlo.

–A veces tener compañía ayuda– Lothar le acarició el rostro.

Khadgar se sentía como un gato falto de afecto, desesperado por las caricias de su amo. Lothar se tumbó de nuevo en la cama dejándole espacio para que lo pudiera seguir. Khadgar se acurrucó contra el pecho del guerrero intentando hacerse lo más pequeño posible. Las manos de Lothar recorrían su espalda y le recordaban que no estaba solo. Khadgar se sonrojó al ver los rizos en el pecho del guerrero a través de la camisa de dormir. Se le entrecortó la respiración al darse cuenta de cuantas capas de ropa los separaban. Lothar se incorporó un poco. Tenía que haber notado el cambio en la respiración del mago

–¿Estás bien?– preguntó mirándolo fijamente.

Khadgar notó cómo le ardían las mejillas ante el escrutinio. Tener al guerrero tan cerca siempre conseguía que su cuerpo decidiera reaccionar sin su permiso.

–Sí– gimoteó girándose boca abajo en la cama y hundiendo su rostro en una de las almohadas. El olor del guerrero la impregnaba por completo y sólo empeoró las cosas. –Q-quizá será mejor que me vaya.– Khadgar se sentó en la cama dándole la espalda.

–¿Qué?– Lothar lo cogió del hombro. –¿Por qué?– el guerrero lo volvió a tirar sobre el colchón dejándolo mirando hacia el techo. Khadgar notó cómo empezaban a arderle las mejillas. Era imposible que Lothar pudiera ignorar la erección en su pantalón. –No es nada que no haya visto ya– el guerrero lo soltó sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad –¿Qué crees que va a pasar? No voy a hacer nada

–¿Y si quisiera?– murmuró sin tener muy claro qué era lo que estaba preguntando –Podría ayudarnos a los dos. La última vez

–No tendría que haber pasado– Lothar lo cortó tajante. –No creo que quisieras hacerlo.

–Me ofrecí, ¿no?– contestó molesto sentándose apoyado contra el cabecero de la cama. –Deja de suponer que no soy capaz de tomar decisiones por mí mismo.

–Dime un solo instante en el que te lo pasaras bien.– Lothar parecía estar suplicando –Sólo uno.

Khadgar notó el corazón cayéndosele a los pies. Los recuerdos de esa noche estaban bañados por demasiados recuerdos dolorosos. Había sido un polvo triste y vacío. No tenía nada que responderle.

–N-no me arrepiento.– Khadgar se miró las manos. Pero quizá Lothar sólo había querido su botella de bourbon y el orgullo no lo había dejado echarse atrás. –Lo necesitabas y era algo que podía hacer.

–El sexo no tendría que ser algo que puedas hacer– Lothar se sentó a su lado suspirando derrotado. –No me sirve de nada, si no vas a disfrutarlo conmigo. Si vas a aguantar estoico hasta que me corra, tengo una mano derecha que funciona perfectamente.

–Pero podemos hacer que sea divertido– Khadgar se encogió en sí mismo, abrazado a sus rodillas. –Si quieres. No tenemos

Lothar se arrodilló ante él ocupando todo su campo de visión. Los brazos del guerrero lo flanqueaban acorralándolo contra el cabecero de la cama. Khadgar notaba como su pulso se aceleraba.

–Podemos hacer lo que quieras– Lothar tenía la mirada fija en sus labios como si quisiera devorarlos.

–¿L-lo que quiera?– Khadgar lo miró con cierta aprehensión. Lothar no podía pretender darle el timón de ese barco si querían llegar a alguna parte.

–Boca o manos, ¿qué prefieres?– Lothar tiró de los lazos del pantalón de Khadgar sin dejar de mirarlo.

–¿N-no lo sé?– después de la conversación de hacía un instante, no tenía muy claro cómo iba a reaccionar el guerrero –N-no… Sólo contigo.

Lothar palideció y gimoteó como un animal herido. Una sombra parecía haberse instalado en la habitación. El guerrero escondió su rostro en el hombro del mago.

–Por favor Anduin,– Khadgar lo abrazó tembloroso –no te arrepientas de que mi primera vez fuera contigo.

–No podría– Lothar lo besó en la comisura del labio. –Te quiero.

Khadgar sollozó como si la mera idea fuera dolorosa. Nunca nadie le había dicho que le quería, menos aún con la expresión de devoción dibujada en el rostro de Lothar. Era lo único que había deseado siempre.

–No quiero hacer nada que pueda hacerte daño– Lothar dijo preocupado. –Si quieres que pare, dímelo.– Con cuidado guió las manos de Khadgar hacia sus abdominales. –Toca todo lo que quieras.

Khadgar dejó las manos quietas en el mismo sitio en el que Lothar las había dejado, incapaz de decidir qué hacer con ellas. Lothar estaba cubriéndolo a besos y Khadgar cerró los ojos perdiéndose en ellos mientras iban cayendo una tras otro en la yugular y bajando hasta la clavícula. Volvía a estar empalmado cuando los besos llegaron a su ombligo y se convirtieron en pequeños lametones que descendían hasta su vientre.

No se había dado cuenta cuando Lothar se había bajado los pantalones dejando libre su erección. Khadgar emitió un gemido ahogado y se dejó caer contra el pecho del guerrero al notar un escalofrío de placer. Al abrir los ojos vio la mano del guerrero masturbándolos a ambos a la vez. El vaivén de la mano de Lothar era casi hipnótico. Los gemidos del guerrero parecían ir a coro con los suyos. No pudo más que emitir un gemido lastimero cuando al fin se corrió para que lo hiciera también Lothar algún minuto después. Era su semen el que goteaba desde la mano del guerrero hasta su muslo dejándolo pegajoso. Le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos.

–Ha estado bien, ¿verdad?– murmuró. Se notaba los brazos y las piernas pesados.

–Ha estado perfecto. Duerme, anda.– Lothar susurró tras darle un beso en la frente. El agotamiento mental del día quedó relegado a un segundo plano. Con el sonido del corazón de Lothar en su oído, Khadgar se quedó dormido.


	16. Chapter 16

Anduin llevaba horas despierto observando el rostro de Khadgar cuando las primeras luces de la mañana empezaron a colarse por la ventana. Le gustaba tenerlo allí aunque le hubiese robado todas las sábanas. No pudo resistir la tentación de tocar sus labios entreabiertos. Eran un pecado y no podía dejar de imaginarse perdiéndose en ellos. Khadgar gimoteó aún dormido y se enredó todavía más en las sábanas. Con cuidado de no despertarlo, Anduin consiguió liberarse del abrazo del mago.

–Te quiero– aún desnudo, Anduin se sentó junto a Khadgar acariciándole el cabello y le dio un beso en la sien antes de abandonar el calor de su cama por el resto del día. Era reconfortante poder decir esas palabras sin expectaciones, sólo una simple manifestación de la verdad.

Apenas había terminado de atarse las botas cuando Taria llamó a la puerta y la abrió sin esperar una respuesta.

–Hoy no me vas a dejar colgada en la mesa de ne– Su hermana se quedó sin habla al ver a Khadgar hecho un ovillo ocupando toda la cama.

–¡Anduin!– Taria susurró indignada. Anduin la arrastró fuera de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella. Lo último que necesitaba era despertar a Khadgar por culpa de una pelea con su hermana.

–Me da igual lo que pienses– Anduin gruñó sin darle oportunidad a juzgar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. –Somos adultos.

–Si te hace feliz– Taria suspiró sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad. –Tendría que haber sospechado que algo así acabaría pasando.

Las negociaciones se alargaron toda la mañana y hasta bien entrada primeras horas de la tarde pero nadie había entrado corriendo diciendo que el mago había vuelto a desaparecer, así que sólo esperaba que no hubiese pasado nada.

–Anda, ve.– Su hermana lo miró exasperada. –No hace falta que te quedes para la firma del acta de la sesión.

Anduin la besó en la mejilla antes de salir corriendo. El mago no estaba en su habitación, pero podía verlo desde la ventana sentado en la fuente de la plaza del mercado con la nariz metida en un libro. Parecía haberse convertido en su rincón. Anduin bajó las escaleras de tres en tres y antes de darse cuenta estaba allí mismo.

–¿Rómulo y Julianne?– leyó en voz alta pillando al mago desprevenido –¿En serio? Creía que no leías ficción.

–Es uno de los grandes romances de la literatura universal.– El mago se encogió de hombros –Pensaba que podría ser de ayuda.

–Sabes que acaban suicidándose, ¿no?

–¿Qué?– Khadgar cerró el libro indignado y lo guardó en su zurrón. –Estúpidas obras de teatro.

–¿Y que se supone que tenía que enseñarte?– Anduin preguntó arqueando una ceja.

–T-tengo una teoría que me gustaría confirmar– Khadgar musitó clavando la mirada en el suelo. –Ayer, cuando dijiste q-que me querías

–No te lo dije esperando una respuesta– Anduin se sentó a su lado en el borde de la fuente y apoyó la mano en su muslo. –Creí que necesitabas saberlo. No tiene porque cambiar nada.

Khadgar alzó el rostro y se lo quedó mirando con un leve rubor en las mejillas. Anduin no pudo evitar perderse en sus ojos oscuros llenos de vida. Ahora que lo había tenido entre sus sábanas, era incapaz de borrar la imagen de su memoria. Sólo quería tenerlo desnudo en su cama, a merced de sus labios gimiendo bajo sus manos. Estaba perdido en sus recuerdos de la noche anterior cuando notó las manos de Khadgar sobre su pecho. El mago lo miraba fijamente a pesar de la vergüenza. Anduin estaba convencido que se iba a derretir en cualquier momento si seguía ruborizándose.

–Quizá pueden cambiar algunas cosas– Khadgar acercó sus labios a los del guerrero cogiéndolo desprevenido. Anduin no pudo evitar sonreír. Apenas había sido un leve roce pero el simple hecho de que Khadgar hubiese decidido hacerlo significaba un mundo.

–Quizá pueden– Anduin contestó capturando los labios de Khadgar entre los suyos y dejándose perder en ellos.

La tarde era soleada cuando llegaron a Camposanto. El cementerio quedaba al pie de dos pequeñas colinas donde los cipreses crecían altaneros. El clima algo agreste de los Claros de Tirisfal hacía que siempre lloviera en algún momento del día, manteniendo los campos verdes hasta bien entrado el verano.

La losa que Khadgar había elegido para la tumba de Hayden era sencilla, de un color perla moteado con manchas blancas y grises. Descansaba en un rincón soleado del cementerio donde crecían flores de colores brillantes. Hayden había muerto con sólo veintiún años. Anduin no pudo evitar echar las cuentas al ver las fechas talladas en la piedra. Sin soltar la mano de Khadgar, ambos se acercaron hasta la tumba. Khadgar se arrodilló dejando algunos dulces al pie de la lápida.

–Gracias por cuidar de Khadgar. Ha sido un honor– Anduin se cuadró frente a la tumba con un saludo militar. –¿Quieres que os deje solos?– preguntó al mago.

–Quédate.– Khadgar lo cogió del pantalón para retenerlo allí con él. –Por favor.

Anduin le dio beso en los cabellos antes de sentarse a su lado. Las hojas de los árboles susurraban al mecerse por el viento. Khadgar observó mucho rato en el silencio más absoluto.

–Te echo de menos.– El mago sollozó. Sentados frente a la tumba se podía escuchar el piar de los pájaros y el chirriar de los grillos. Anduin no pudo evitar la ironía de pensar cuánta vida había a su alrededor. –Te echo mucho de menos. Hay días que creo que conseguimos llegar hasta aquí todos juntos y aún espero verte reír pero no estás y no es justo.– Las lágrimas del mago caían mejillas abajo y se perdían entre la hierba. –No sabía si iba a ser capaz de venir yo solo. Anduin ha venido conmigo, espero que no te importe. ¿Te acuerdas que me dijiste que tendríamos que hablar?– Khadgar parecía estar llorando y riendo a la vez –Al final lo hicimos y supongo que te alegrará saber que tenías razón.– Khadgar le cogió la mano con fuerza. –Aún no le he dicho que le quiero, pero creo que lo sabe.

–Lo sé– Anduin rodeó a Khadgar con sus brazos y lo besó en la sien.

Habían sacrificado demasiado para llegar hasta allí pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Anduin tenía la impresión de que las cosas realmente estaban cambiando para mejor. Era extraño volver a tener esperanza en el futuro pero se alegraba de tener con quién compartirlo.


End file.
